


Telepathic Bonds

by UYP



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweat, Teasing, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UYP/pseuds/UYP
Summary: You... are a PokémonTrainer, and a pretty successful one at that. You have done everything you could as a professional trainer to get where you are now. You’ve successfully obtained all 16 gym badges from both the Kanto and Johto regions, took down the evil organization; Team Rocket and their leader; Giovanni, beat the Pokémon league, defeated Lance and became champion, won against the legendary trainer Red on top of Mt. Sliver, and of course, defeated the Frontier Brains at Sinnoh’s Battle Frontier. All of it wouldn’t be done without your strong, loyal, and dedicated Pokémon who pushed and struggled against the challenges they’ve faced to make you become the very best and stayed with you to the very end.
Relationships: Mewtwo (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Telepathic Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with another story.
> 
> I did plan to release this story on Christmas. But, considering the length of the story, I've missed my chance on it and instead focused on finishing this story before the year ends. So I hope this count as a belated Christmas gift for ya'll (if you what to call it that.)
> 
> Once again, I would like to thank JC-the-Hyena and anonymous on Discord for being my beta readers again for helping out in this story. Also, I would like to thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read my subpar stories. I know it's not much but it really means a lot to me.
> 
> But, enough of my rambling, enjoy the long read!
> 
> Edit: Fixed the errors I had in the story.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

You… are a Pokémon Trainer and a pretty successful one at that. You have done everything you could as a professional trainer to get where you are now. You’ve successfully obtained all 16 gym badges from both the Kanto and Johto regions, took down the evil organization; Team Rocket and their leader; Giovanni, beat the Pokémon league, defeated Lance and became champion, won against the legendary trainer Red on top of Mt. Sliver, and of course, defeated the Frontier Brains at Sinnoh’s Battle Frontier. All of it wouldn’t be done without your strong, loyal, and dedicated Pokémon who pushed and struggled against the challenges they’ve faced to make you become the very best and stayed with you to the very end. 

Your starter, Bariel the Thyplosion, Typhoon the Gyarados, Zeus the Ampharos, Beowulf the Garchomp, Luna the Togekiss, and Blue the Lucario. You treated your Pokémon with love and care as well as pushed them to their very limits to do well in competitive battling. With your powerful team of Pokémon by your side, you were unstoppable, defeating trainers left and right and you couldn’t have done it without them. 

But… there was still one challenge you haven’t done yet, and that is entering Cerulean Cave and capturing the 150th Pokémon: Mewtwo. Before you became champion, someone in the northern part of Cerulean City was blocking the way to the entrance of the cave. They said that only one with eight gym badges in the Kanto region would be worthy of entering the cave. Now that you’re now champion and considered to be the top trainer in your region, you’re finally able to enter the Cerulean Cave. Using Fly, you swiftly flew back to Cerulean City and quickly went to Cerulean Cave. 

As you stand outside the entrance of the cave, a sense of uneasiness but also a bit of giddiness wash over your form. You don’t know how or why you’re feeling this way. Maybe it’s because you’re finally able to face the legendary Pokémon or is it something else entirely? Either way, you shook your head to get rid of the niggling thoughts forming in your head. You have your beloved, strong Pokémon at your side, and there’s no way you’re running away from a challenge. If things get too hairy in your favor, you have your Master Ball you kept just for this moment.

‘Once I’ve captured Mewtwo, my days as a Pokémon Trainer would soon come to an end.’ Taking a deep breath, you’ve taken your first steps and entered the Cerulean Cave.

* * *

Getting through Cerulean Cave is a real pain in the ass if you’re being honest. Because of the labyrinth-like structure of the cave, you’ve gotten yourself lost a couple of times even though you’re being extra careful with your directions. Plus, some parts of the cave couldn’t be assessable without using some HM moves, so you’re forced to use an Escape Rope and head back to the Pokémon Center to swap out your Togekiss for your HM support Pokémon, a Pokémon that is used mostly outside of battle to get through some obstacles. Since the region is full of vast secrets, you took it upon yourself to explore every nook and cranny the region has to offer. And since the cave is full of obstacles up ahead, it’s the only way to progress through the cave, so you make a mental note to come to get Luna back after you catch Mewtwo.

As you head back into Cerulean Cave for the 2nd time, it was a lot easier now that you memorized the maze-like structure of the cave. Plus, with the HM moves; Surf, Rock Smash, Strength, and Rock Climb, getting through the dungeon was nice and efficient. You traveled deep inside the depths of the cave, using your Max Repels to warn off any Pokémon that’ll come and attack you. 

Eventually, as you reached the lowest level of the cave, you can see a glowing figure up ahead. With your heart pounding with excitement, you quickly make your way over to the glowing figure, not before hiding behind the wall structure of the cave to make sure the figure doesn’t see nor hear you. Making sure the coast is clear, you slowly peered your head out from the wall and your eyes widened at the sight of the glowing figure.

‘There it is… the legendary Pokémon; Mewtwo!’ Your eyes sparkled in awe and wonder as you quietly take in the sight of the legendary 150th Pokémon. 

Mewtwo’s appearance is a bipedal humanoid creature with some feline features, almost looking like a cat. The skin on its body is gray while it’s lower stomach and it's long, thick tail is purple. On top of its head seems to be small but blunt horns, supposedly resembling… ears? Also, you can faintly see a tube of some kind connecting from its skull to the top of its spine, overshooting its neck. Body-wise, Mewtwo has a rather toned physique. A well-defined chest and torso, almost looking like a breastplate. A nice, smooth slim stomach and a pair of large, powerful thick thighs. They also have some weird, small spherical tips on each of his fingers on his hands. And his feet almost look similar to your Lucario, structure-wise, but you don’t mind the look of it. Overall, the look of Mewtwo is a little bit alien but also really cool.

Speaking of which, it seems to be sleeping somewhat. Mewtwo is floating in midair, all curled up in a ball, while a pink glow emanates from its body while it’s resting. You were lucky that Mewtwo hasn’t heard nor spotted you when you came down here, otherwise, you’d be dealing with an enraged Pokémon, who you just happened to invade their territory. 

Being this close to the legendary Pokémon, you can feel the overwhelming power of Mewtwo’s aura flow throughout the depths of the cave, brushing over your body. Quietly, you take out your Pokedex and scanned the legendary Pokémon.

‘Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon. It is created by a scientist from genetic manipulation of Mew’s genes. It’s said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.’

“Created by scientists from Mew’s genes?” You quietly muttered to yourself, your interest peaked from the new information from Mewtwo’s Pokedex entry. 

How come scientists created this Pokémon based on Mew’s genes; one that’s said to be the ancestor of all Pokémon? If so, what kind of said experiments they did to this legendary Pokémon to make it to be vicious and extremely powerful?

You don’t know why, but you feel kind of bad for Mewtwo. Being created by scientists and used purely for power and destruction makes you feel sick to your stomach. No Pokémon should be treated as mere objects, to be used as people’s playthings and whatnot. They should be treated with love, care, and compassion. That’s what you learned on your overall journey, and how you formed a deep, powerful bond with your team. But a rather crazy thought popped up in your head. 

If you successfully captured Mewtwo, you wondered if the Genetic Pokémon would be able to change, make it seem that not all people are as bad as it thinks they are. Sure, helping a Pokémon that’s said to be to have a savage heart is pretty much impossible of a task to do. But maybe, just maybe, there’s a little bit of faith it has left for humans. You don’t what the result might bring if that happens, but it’s worth a shot.

As you slowly come out of your hiding spot, your phone decides to go off at the worst possible time. You felt your heart stop for a moment as the loud ringtone echoes throughout the depths of the cave. Panicking, you immediately went back to your hiding spot and try to silence your phone, but the damage is already done.

Immediately, as soon as your ringtone hit Mewtwo’s ears, it opens its eyes, letting out a mighty roar as it’s overwhelming psychic powers causes a mini earthquake inside the cave, causing you to lose your footing and fall on your butt as debris falls from the ceiling.

“WHO DARES WAKES ME FROM MY SLUMBER!?” You felt your ears ring a bit as a loud voice yells inside your head, giving you a bit of a headache.

‘Is that… telepathy?’ You thought. The voice screaming inside your head sounds deep and masculine, which led you to assume that this Mewtwo is male. You know that some Pokémon are genderless, but some do share masculine or feminine features/traits.

“Yes, it is. And I know you’re there, human. So, come out of your little hiding spot before I end your pitiful life in seconds.” Mewtwo threateningly said, ready to blast you out of your little hiding spot.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm your frantically beating heart, you stepped out of your hiding spot and faced Mewtwo, who looks very pissed at you. 

“What’s your purpose in trespassing my domain, human?” Mewtwo said, crossing his arms, giving you a chance to speak while his eyes glared at you, annoyingly.

There’s no point in sugarcoating it, you might as well just flat out say it. 

“Mewtwo! I’ve come to this cave to complete my objective. And that is to battle and capturing you, to make myself become a Pokémon Master!” You said confidently.

The genetic Pokémon scowled at you, his face showing visible signs of disgust.

“Hmph. And what makes you think you’re worthy of capturing me? Better yet, what do you intend to do after you capture me, hm? To use me as a pawn in becoming a powerful trainer?”

You turned your head to the side, words hanging in your throat as you couldn’t bring your gaze onto Mewtwo’s face. You don’t have any intentions of using him as a mere pawn for power, but Mewtwo won’t believe you no matter what you say.

Mewtwo clicked his tongue in irritation, his harsh glare boring into your body. “Tch. You humans are all the same. Using Pokémon to do your selfish bidding. You disgust me, you piece of human trash!” Mewtwo ruthlessly berates you, making you clench your fists in rage. 

“But no matter… I’ll make sure that you never set foot inside this cave ever again. Prepare yourself, whelp!” The pink glow covering Mewtwo’s began to grow brighter and brighter until… 

“HAH!” With a mighty roar, Mewtwo’s psychic powers burst out of him, making you have to shield yourself as the intense force of his powers shaken the cave a bit, blowing dust into your face. You uncovered your eyes as Mewtwo slowly floats his way towards you, tall is imposing towards your weak, pitiful form. 

‘Guess it’s too late to try and convince him.’ Immediately, you take out your Poke ball, ready to fight against Mewtwo. You made sure that your team is all healed up and leveled to face this legendary Pokémon. You don’t know how strong Mewtwo really is, but you made sure to use your Master Ball if things get too hectic for you and your team. 

With the two of you standing a few feet away from each other, a tense, heavy silence fills the atmosphere inside the cave. With that, the battle begins. A battle against the 150th Pokémon himself and whether or not you’re finally able to become a Pokémon Master.

*A wild Mewtwo appeared! *

“Zeus! Stand by for battle!” You chucked your Poke Ball in the air, and your Ampharos popped out, letting out a strong cry, ready to battle. 

You’ve come up with a strategy as to how you’re able to make capturing Mewtwo easier. You planned on effecting his speed with Zeus’s paralysis. Then, after setting up some defenses, you would try to whittle him down as best as you can until he’s weak enough to be captured. But then again, you don’t what moves Mewtwo will throw at you so have to be on your guard.

Because Mewtwo is faster than your Ampharos, he gets the first move. 

“Take this!” Mewtwo shouted, raising his hand as psychic power gathered around his arm. He then made a downward slash movement, the projectile beam shooting from his arm and heading straight to Zeus.

“Psycho cut… Dodge it, Zeus!” Hearing your command, Zeus swiftly dodged the projectile with ease, ready to counterattack.

“Nice! Now, use Thunder Wave!” A weak ball of electricity forms at Zeus’s mouth until he launches it at Mewtwo, hitting him dead on.

“Nngh…” Mewtwo groaned, his body feeling all sluggish as the paralysis sets in on his form, making him feel immobile to even attack.

Now that your Ampharos is faster than Mewtwo, you decided to play it safe and call Zeus to set up your defenses. “Alright, Zeus. Time to set up our defenses! Light Screen, go!”

Zeus called upon a wall of wondrous light, creating a magical barrier in front of him. If this Mewtwo has some special type moves, then Zeus wouldn’t take as much damage from it.

Mewtwo snarled, breaking out of his paralysis state before a dark blob of shadowy energy began to form in his palm. Letting out a frustrated cry, he launched at the shadow ball at Zeus, hitting him right in the chest, knocking him back a bit but still standing his ground.

You held your breath. That Shadow Ball looked like a crit and it did a decent amount of damage, despite the Light Screen setup. Zeus stood on his two feet, small bruises starting to form on Zeus’s body.

“You okay there, Zeus?” Zeus looked back to you, giving a nod in reply.

“Alright. Now hit Mewtwo with your Signal Beam!” Zeus charged up and fired a sinister beam of light at the genetic Pokémon. 

Mewtwo, even though puts his arms up to block the blast, he still managed to get hit with the devastating bug type move, dealing great amounts of damage to him. Mewtwo fallen to his knees, his body screaming in pain along with the paralysis giving him little to no movement. But a smirk began to form on Mewtwo's face, seemingly having a trick up his sleeve.

“Heh. Don’t think you’d be winning this battle so easily, human. We’re just getting started!” Mewtwo snarkily replied, slowly getting on his feet before a green glow surrounds his body.

Your eyes widened as his wounds from before are gone and have healed up.

“He has Recover?” you said shockingly, as an uneasy feeling started to form in your stomach. Has Mewtwo been holding back on his psychic powers just to make you think it’d be easy to capture him? Plus, you know he was going to use a move like Recover to heal his wounds. You grit your teeth. Now’s the time to get serious in this fight otherwise this would turn to be a long, repetitive battle of him using Recover over and over again.

“Zeus! Hit him with your Signal Beam again!” Once again, Zeus fired a harsh beam of light at Mewtwo, but as soon it was able to hit, Mewtwo vanished into thin air.

“What the? He’s gone!?” You surprisingly exclaimed, frantically looking around to search where Mewtwo disappeared to. 

Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared in front of Zeus, catching him off guard before he was uppercut into the air. Mewtwo teleported above Zeus and slapped his thick tail hard against Zeus’s back, making him cry out in pain as he was knocked back down, face-planting into the ground with a loud thud, a small crater forming around his body from the impact. Mewtwo followed this up by forming an odd psychic wave, growing more bigger and stronger each second.

“You're finished!” Mewtwo yelled out, launching the attack down onto Zeus’s struggling form to get back up, creating a mini-explosion around him.

“Zeus!” You called out, covering your eyes as the bright explosion and dust particles blown across your face and body. Eventually, the explosion that Mewtwo created ceased, and you uncovered your eyes, only to see Zeus lying unconscious on the ground, unable to battle.

‘But how? My defenses were up and yet he bulldozed through and took down my Ampharos. Just how strong is this Pokémon?’

Mewtwo teleported back down onto the ground, crossing his arms as he gave you a cocky smirk. “Is that all you got, human?”

You clicked your tongue in annoyance. “Hell no. I’m just warming up.” You confidently said, pulling out your Poke Ball to call Zeus back.

“Return!” A red beam of light shot out from your Poke Ball and wrapped around Zeus, sucking him in your ball capsule.

“You did your best Zeus. Take a nice, long rest.” You softly praised Zeus before putting him back into your bag, bringing out your next team member. You still got four Pokémon left, (excluding your HM mule Pokémon) so you need to play your cards right in you’re going to win this battle. But whatever happens, you’re not going to let Mewtwo win this fight. You’re going to catch this Pokémon, even if it kills you. 

“Void! You're up next!” You threw out your secret weapon; Gengar, who’s giggling mischievously, very eager to take on Mewtwo. Since Gengar’s a ghost type Pokémon, it has the type advantage against a psychic type Pokémon like Mewtwo. Plus, Void’s your special attack sweeper, so you should be able to win this fight with no problem. But then again, Mewtwo has that move Shadow Ball in his deck, so you need to watch out for that.

“Alright Void! Hit him with your Shadow Ball!” You shouted out, as the Gengar began forming a dark ball of shadowy in his palm. Cackling, he chucks the Shadow Ball at Mewtwo, as if it were a baseball. Mewtwo tried to dodge the projectile coming towards him, but he couldn’t move due to the paralysis Zeus left on him. He was stuck in place as he took a full Shadow ball to the face, letting out a painful cry as the force of that special move knocked him back a few feet, until he hits the ground, hard. 

Mewtwo is left lying on the ground, his vision starting to grow blurry as he struggled to pick himself up.

“I… I can’t lose to this… filthy human. Ugh…” Mewtwo moaned in pain as he tried to use the move Recover to heal himself up, but the move failed due to Zeus’s paralysis on his body, sabotaging his movements and leaving him helpless.

Your eyes widened up in excitement. ‘Now’s my chance!’ 

You quickly went into your bag and pulled out your Master Ball, gripping it tightly in your hand. You know that it should be used as a last resort but screw it! You know that Mewtwo has a very low catch rate, so you’re not going to waste your time catching him using Dusk, Timer, and Ultra Balls, and plan on dragging out this fight with him using Recover and struggling itself to death.

“Go! Master Ball!” With a great amount of strength from your throwing arm, you chucked at Poke Ball as hard as you can, hitting Mewtwo on top of his head. As soon as the Poke Ball made contact with Mewtwo’s skull, the ball capsule immediately opened up, a red glowing wrapping his body before he disappeared inside the Poke Ball. The Master ball then fell to the ground, shaking back and forth as it held the struggling Pokémon inside.

One… Two… Three… Click!

*Gotcha! Mewtwo was caught! *

“Yes! I did it! I’ve captured Mewtwo!” you excitingly shouted, doing a fist pump in the air, a sense of relief washing over you. That went… surprisingly well. And a little bit anticlimactic if you’re being honest. I mean, you thought that you were going to have a hard time catching Mewtwo after he knocked out Zeus and said that he was going to go all out. But… I guess luck was on your side thanks to Zeus’s paralysis on him. A part of you wished that you had more of a challenge against Mewtwo since you’re a top competitive trainer and all. But oh well, a win’s a win, no point in complaining.

You walked over to your Gengar and gently rubbed his soft but spiky purple fur. Gengar crooned at the touch and leaned his body against your side, craving for more of your affectionate touches.

You gave the Shadow Pokémon a soft smile. “You did great out there, Void! I’m proud of you.” 

Void let out a sheepish chuckle and felt his grin widened a bit, his cheeks glowing red at your praise towards him. You let out a mirthful chuckle as you continued to rub his head fur. You know that on the battlefield, Void can be a monster in terms of his power, but outside, he’s nothing more than a prankster who’s also a bit of a dork.

After petting your Gengar for a minute or two, you took out your Poke Ball and called him back inside by lightly tapping his forehead. Now that your Gengar was kindly put back into his Poke Ball, you put him back in your bag and headed over to get your newly caught legendary Pokémon. Crouching down, you picked up the Master Ball as a grin slowly started to form across your lips.

‘I did it. I can’t believe I did it. I’m now a Pokémon Master!’ You feel… happy. You feel accomplished now that you’ve finally done the impossible. Honesty, you don’t what else to say. You feel ecstatic now that you’re holding the 150th Pokémon in the palm of your hand.

But that was interrupted when you perked up a bit when you hear the sound of your Pokedex let out a *ping! * sound. Curious, you reached into your bag and pulled out your Pokedex, to see a notification popped up on screen.

‘Congratulations! You have captured and registered every single Pokémon in the region! You are truly a Pokémon Master! Come over to the Pokémon Lab to receive your gift!’

With Mewtwo being the last Pokémon to capture for your Pokedex, you’ve completed both the regional and national dex in both the Johto and Kanto region. The prize for completing the Pokedex is a Shiny Charm, a special type of charm that increases to chance of finding shiny Pokémon. You feel neutral about the charm, it’s not anything spectacular per se, but it’s something you might use when you decide to shiny hunt. Otherwise, you feel content about all this.

However, something feels… off. You don’t how or why you’re feeling this way. You should be happy that you finally achieved your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. But… for some reason, you feel… disappointment, regret? It’s really hard to describe the sudden change of emotions you’re now feeling. 

Maybe… maybe it’s Mewtwo’s words that were bothering you. _“Hmph. And what makes you think you’re worthy of capturing me? Better yet, what do you intend to do after you capture me, hm? To use me as a pawn in becoming a powerful trainer?”_

Replaying those words in your head, made you feel a sense of remorse for the Genetic Pokémon. Plus, with Mewtwo’s Pokedex entry saying he has the most savage heart, you feel like don’t want to give him the same experience he had back then. With a heavy sigh, you hold the Master Ball out in front of you and touched the button in the middle of the ball capsule. From then, Mewtwo popped out his Poke Ball, scowling at you.

“What, human? Care to gloat now that you’ve captured me?” Mewtwo grumpily said, giving you the stink eye.

You gave him a black stare. “No. I’m letting you go.”

Mewtwo felt his eye widened a bit at your statement. “Your… letting me go? Why?” Mewtwo asked, a little shocked as to why you’re suddenly releasing him after you just battled and captured him.

You let out a breath through your nose before speaking up. 

“As I was trying to say before we started battling, I had no intentions of using you as a ‘pawn for power’ and whatnot. I don’t treat my Pokémon like slaves to push them in bringing out their full potential, I treat them with love and compassion, as well as training them to become strong and motivated, striving to become the very best. For legendary Pokémon like yourself, I simply let them go because… it doesn’t feel right to just keep them hostage in my bag or PC box. They have their duties to fulfill and because of that, they deemed me worthy cause I showed my respect towards them, and they’ll come to aid me whenever I’m in trouble.”

Mewtwo stayed silent as he listened to your monologue. He doesn’t know how he should feel about all this. But somehow… he honestly feels a little bit of appreciation towards you that you didn’t damage his pride and use him for your gains. But he was still a bit skeptical and doesn’t know what your true intentions are.

“But… now that I’m a Pokémon Master, I think it’s about time that I finally retire from being a Pokémon Trainer.”

“Retire?” Mewtwo asked, voicing his curiosity.

You stuffed your hands into your pockets as you cast your gaze onto the ground. “I did everything that I could to become a strong, dedicated trainer. I’ve worked myself hard from the ground up to get where I am now. So, there’s nothing much do to other than to walk away. Plus, it has been hard trying to avoid people wanting to battle me and give autographs since I’m the champion and all that. I just want to live a quiet life with my Pokémon without having too many eyes on me for once in a while.”

You let out a heavy sigh, lightly pinching the top bridge of your nostril in a bit of stress. “Sorry that I let you hear the whole escapade of me being a good trainer. I guess you pretty much don’t care about all that junk. Anyways, I’m gonna head out. I already completed my objective here. I’ll get out of your way, see ya.”

You turned around and start making your way to the exit. But after a few more steps, Mewtwo’s voice ringed inside your head.

“Wait!” You turned your head back to look at the genetic Pokémon, raising an eyebrow as to why Mewtwo is stopping you.

Catching himself, Mewtwo awkwardly cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “I… I would like to give you my thanks for showing your respect towards me.” 

You only shrugged your shoulders in response. “It was nothing. Judging from your personality, you don’t seem to be the type that likes to be held inside a Poke Ball. I only did what I thought was right.”

Mewtwo gave a silent nod. “And also… you’re allowed to come to visit my domain anytime.”

You perked up at that. What’s with the sudden change of attitude? Is it because you’re now deemed worthy of his power? Or is it something else…?

“Consider that as a sort of gift, human.”

You nodded your head. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

As you turned your back against the genetic Pokémon, his voice stopped you once again.

“Another thing before you go, I didn’t quite catch your name, human,” Mewtwo questioned you.

You gave Mewtwo a light-hearted smile. “It’s Y/N.”

‘Y/N…’ Your name sounded odd but nice to Mewtwo, it rolled off his tongue smoothly.

“Well, Y/N. I hope that our paths may cross again. Now go on, get off my cave.” Mewtwo shooed you off, not wanting you to stay here any longer.

You rolled your eyes at him in response. “Alright, alright, I’ll go. See you later, Mewtwo.” With that, you walk forward is disappeared into the darkness, leaving Mewtwo by himself. With you finally gone, Mewtwo mentally cursed at himself for his sudden change of behavior.

‘What were you thinking, Mewtwo? Why did you suddenly go soft for the mere human and let that miserable creature come back to MY cave? For what? He’s just like any other trainer.’ 

Mewtwo let out a frustrated sigh as he lightly pinched his forehead with his fingers, already feeling a small headache coming on.

“But then again… he did release as soon as I was caught. And his words seemed… genuine. I just… don’t understand him. What is Y/N trying to pull? And also…” 

The genetic Pokemon moved his palm down to his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding slightly faster in his chest.

“Why do I… feel some sort of admiration towards this trainer? Is he the reason for making me feel this way?” Mewtwo said, his head muddled with questions about you. Just… what are you?

Mewtwo shook his head to clear the niggling thoughts forming in his head. “No matter. Only time will tell. If he decides to return to this place.”

Mewtwo floats himself up in the air and curled himself back into a ball, pink glowing energy surrounding his body as he closed his eyes to heal his wounds from battle.

“I’ll be waiting…, Y/N.”

* * *

After using an Escape Rope, you warped out of the cave and headed straight to the Pokémon Center to heal up your Pokémon and well as swapping out your HM mule Pokémon to get back your Togekiss. Once that’s done, you’ve flown on your Togekiss and head back to New Bark Town to visit Professor Elm at the Pokémon Lab.

“Hello, Professor Elm!” you said, bursting through the open doors with a cheery demeanor.

Noticing your presence, Elm stopped his analytics on his computer and kindly greeted you. “Ah, hello there, Y/N. It’s nice to see you again from your long travels. So, how life’s going for you as the Champion?”

You give a ‘so-so’ hand motion to answer his question. “Ehh… it’s pretty neutral for me. People want me to give them autographs, trainers want to battle me and all that. Life as a champion is a bit rough but I’m pulling through. Anyways… I’ve come by to show you my Pokedex.”

Professor Elm let a small grin grow on his face. “Is that so? Well then Y/N, hand it over to me so I can check your progress.” Elm said, extending his arm out.

You took your Pokedex out from inside your bag and kindly handed it over to the professor. Elm looked through your Pokedex and a proud grin was shown on his face.

“Well, will you look at that! You’ve captured and registered every single Pokémon in both the regional and national dex. Congratulations Y/N and thank you for helping out on my research!”

You bashfully rubbed the back of your head at the complaint. “It isn’t that big of a deal…” you muttered softly.

“Oh, I beg to differ. You did an outstanding job on this. And for accomplishing this great task, I would like to give you this.”

Professor Elm reached into his pocket and pulled out the Shiny Charm and handed it over to you. “And that’s not all. I also have another gift for you.”

You raised an eyebrow as Elm went over to his desk and pulled out a present underneath it. Curious, you went over to Elm’s desk to look at it. It was a simple-boxed present wrapped together nicely with a bow on top. There’s also a certificate that is folded up neatly and held down by the wrapping. You take the certificate out from the wrapping and read it.

Dear Y/N,

This document certifies that you’ve made the greatest achievement of catching all the Pokémon in Johto and completing the national dex. You are truly a Pokémon Master!

Sincerely, GF

After reading the certificate, you put it off to the side and open up the neatly tied present. Popping open the cover, you looked to see what’s inside, and your eyes widened a bit at the sight of it. Inside the box were 50 rare candies, 3 silver bottle caps, and 5 gold bottle caps.

“Yeah… the company wanted me to send this gift to you as soon as you complete your Pokedex. So, consider that as your reward.”

“I’ll gladly take this. I don’t what I’m going to do with all these rare candies and bottle caps, but I’ll put these to good use. Also, tell the company I said ‘hi.’ Thanks again for the gift, Elm. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Y/N. You’re always welcome to come by and chat when you have the chance. Take care of yourself out there, Y/N.” Elm said before giving you a firm handshake.

You let out a small giggle. “I will Professor Elm. It was nice chatting with you. I take my leave now.” You said, letting go of his hand, before heading back to the entrance, putting your present as well as the certificate into your bag.

After waving your goodbye to Professor Elm, you once again brought out Luna and flown to the Resort Area located at the Sinnoh’s Battle Zone. Getting over there took over the span of a few minutes because of your well trained Togekiss with its impeccable speed. Arriving at the Resort Area, you gently glide yourself down in front of your villa.

There’s a bit of a funny story regarding your villa. When you were exploring the Resort Area for the first time, a guy suddenly ran up to you and asked if you want to own a villa that this guy decides to leave off. You wanted to say no but the guy was reluctant on making you have this villa, so you’re forced to say yes. Hearing your answer, he happily gave you the keys to the villa and ran off to Arceus knows where.

Entering your villa for the first time, there was nothing but a table with a book to order your furniture. And oh boy, some of the furniture items in the catalog are so DAMN expensive, some even going over 200,000 poke dollars. But, since you’re now the campion and a millionaire by selling a bunch of expensive items you found on your journey as well as battling a bunch of rich boys, you were able to purchase all the furniture’s from the catalog in just a single day.

Which leads to where you are now. Your villa wasn’t anything special, only having a nice little mini garden out front with a medium-sized pool in the back. Overall, it’s a nice and fancy home to live in.

Stepping inside your villa, you crashed onto the couch with a tired sigh, exhausted from what happened today. Thank Arceus that Mewtwo didn’t give you that much of a hard time in catching it. But at least your thankful that he will let come back to Cerulean Cave after releasing him. Which led to believe in something. Your curious and want to know more about the genetic Pokémon, how it came to be, and such. And is it possible for Mewtwo to feel compassion again for people and Pokémon if you help him teach what’s right and wrong?

All of those thoughts were simply interrupted with the sound of your stomach grumbling in hunger.

“All this thinking has gotten me hungry. Maybe cooking some dinner should help clear my mind.”

Getting up from your soft n’ comfy couch, you went over to the kitchen to go and make preparations for your big dinner. After taking out ingredients and seasoning from the fridge and cabinets and getting out your kitchen utensils, you go straight to work.

**_One hour and a half later…_ **

“Okay, I think it’s ready!” You confidently said, turning off the fire on the stove before moving the big pot to the side so the contents wouldn’t dry out and burn. You decided to make beef stew for yourself and your Pokémon as a celebration for becoming a Pokémon Master. The stews contain bits of meat and vegetables cooked in liquid and served in the resultant gravy. It’ll be just enough for you and for Pokémon to chow down on for the evening.

You went over to the cabinet to pull out plates, bowls, cups, and well as the eating utensils from the kitchen drawer. You set the plates, cups, and utensils down neatly on the dining table and set the bowls down on top of a large eating mat with comfortable seating cushions for your larger Pokémon. You then poured your big pot of beef stew onto the plates and bowls using a dipper, making sure there’ll be enough food for you and everyone else. Once you finished serving your beef stew, you went to your refrigerator to pour some grape juice into the glass cups. Once everything’s ready, it was time to call your Pokémon out for dinner.

“Alright, everyone! Come on out, it’s dinnertime!” You exclaimed, taking out all your Poke Balls to let the five members of your team out. Bariel, Beowulf, Zeus, Luna, and Blue let out a cheer of excitement, looking forward to eating your wonderful cooking.

Bariel, Zeus, and Blue sat across each other on the dining table while Luna and Beowolf sat on the comfy cushions next to each other. Though, you decide to feed Typhoon later because of his large size difference. It would be best to feed him outside since you don’t him to do any damage to your villa.

“Alright everyone, before we get started on eating dinner, I have a few words I would like to say.” All your Pokémon looked at you curiously, wondering what sort of announcement you’re going to make.

“First of all, I would like to thank you guys for staying with me throughout my journey of becoming a Pokémon Master. I really couldn’t have done it without you guys. And also…” You felt your words get stuck in your throat for a moment before continuing.

“…I’ve decided that I’m retiring as a Pokémon Trainer.” You hear your Pokémon voicing their dismay at your rash decision. Some were shocked, some were worried, and some were saddened to hear the news.

“Now, now everyone calm down and let me continue. I still have more stuff I want to say.” Your Pokémon slowly calmed themselves down, all of their eyes silently trained on you, waiting patiently for your next response.

“Continuing what I was trying to say, I’m going to be retiring from being Champion and being Pokémon Trainer as a whole. That doesn’t mean I’m going to discard you guys. You… you guys are like family to me, and don’t what I would you without you.” You feel your voice waver a bit and tears started to form around the edge of your eyelids.

Hearing a chair move back, you feel a pair of arms wrapped around your form, their snout resting into your soft, fluffy hair. You look up to see your Typhlosion comforting you, letting out a soft croon as you feel his paws gently rubbing your back.

The rest of your Pokémon got up from their places and gave you a big group hug, doing their best to comfort you.

You wrapped your arms as best as you could around your Pokémon and rested your head onto Bariel’s neck fur, sniffling as tears start to trickle down your face.

“Thank you, everyone. Thank you…” You whimpered out, letting yourself cry tears of happiness as you continued to embrace your fellow team members. Eventually, after a few minutes of a rather touchy-feely moment, you let yourself go out of the loving embrace of your Pokémon, wiping off the tears from your eyes.

You collect yourself, clearing your throat before you’re ready to speak. “Mm… didn’t want to bring down the mood. Anyways, who’s ready the eat dinner?” All of your Pokémon made a sort of ‘I am’ exclamation, ready to devour your cooking. With that, you and your Pokémon gone back to your seats and ate dinner together, chatting with each other and overall having a good time. All of the team members are like family to you, it’s no wonder they’d enjoy your company.

After about 30 minutes or so, you and the rest of your Pokémon let out a satisfied sigh, the delicious beef stew filling you and your Pokémon’s bellies. Your Pokémon was nice enough to help you clean up, putting the dirty dishes to wash them off and putting them into the dishwasher, and straightening out the dining table.

After finishing tidying up, you called your Pokémon back into their Poke Balls to sleep off the wonderous meal you gave them, well… all expect for Typhoon. You went over to your pot to check to see if theirs any more leftovers for Typhoon and sure enough, there are. You know that some of your Pokémon would ask for seconds because of your stew and you made sure that you made just enough for everyone.

Taking out an extra bowl, you went outside into your backyard pool to let out and feed Typhoon. To put it simply, he enjoyed your meal, so much that he asked for more, to which to say that you don’t anymore to give him. He was a little let down because you have any more food left for you, but he couldn’t stay mad at you because you treat him well.

You put Typhoon back into his Poke Ball and went back inside to put the dirty dishes into the dishwater. Looking at your Poke watch, it is almost 8 pm.

“Shoot! I didn’t think it would get this late. I’m better lock up the place and head off to bed.” 

You went ahead to close to curtains as well as locking your door and windows for the night. Once that’s done, you clean up the kitchen to make sure it is nice and clean. With a quick scrub down, you can see your reflection through the black marble on the counter. Putting your cleaning sponges back inside the sink drawer, you went and start the dishwater before turning off the lights in the kitchen.

Then, grabbing your bag with your Pokémon inside of their Poke Balls, you went upstairs and set it down on your bedroom floor and start to pull out your bedroom clothes from your drawers; that being a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. Exiting your bedroom, you went straight into the bathroom to have a nice, long relaxing shower.

**_15 Minutes Later…_ **

“Ahh… Nice and refreshed.” You said blissfully, all of your stress washed away with a soothing hot shower, steam fogging up your bathroom. You dried yourself off and changed into your bathroom attire, brushing your teeth afterward. Once you finished cleaning out all the gunk between your teeth, you open your bathroom door and turned off the light, steam billowing out from inside.

You turned off the lights in the upstairs hallway and headed back into your room, locking the door behind you. Letting out a tired yawn, you climbed yourself onto the king-sized bed and got underneath the soft, warm covers, the light of the stars and moon illuminating through your blinds. You let out a relaxed sigh, resting your head against the soft pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep. All of that was suddenly interrupted by the sound of your phone ringing and vibrating by the nightstand,

Grumpily, you pushed yourself up from the soft bed and reached your hand over to the nightstand to see who’s calling you. Your phone shows that you that you’re getting a call from Mom.

“I was wondering when she’s going to call. Then again, I didn’t talk to her much since I was busy…” You muttered to yourself, as you swiped up to answer Mom’s phone call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Y/N! It’s so nice to hear from you again! So, how’s my superstar doing?”

Your lips curved themselves into a smile. It’s so nice to hear from your Mom again after all this time. Plus, when winning battles, you made sure you send some money over to your Mom to help keep herself occupied.

“I’m doing fine. I’ve finally become a Pokémon Master after completed my Pokedex from capturing every Pokémon in the national dex. And I went over to the Professor and got my shiny charm for as well as a certificate for my achievement.”

Mom softly hummed. “Well, congratulations on becoming a Pokémon Master! I’m so proud of you for how far you’ve come from being an ordinary trainer. If only your father were here to hear about the news…”

“Yeah…” you trailed off, voice sounding a little sad and bitter at the mention of your father. You were going to call him one time but, you couldn’t bring yourself do to it since both of you both stopped talking to each other after you left home to become a Pokémon Trainer. You cut that thought out of your head, not wanting to remember the ups and downs you had with your father.

“Anyways, what’re you going to do now that you’re a Pokémon Master?” Mom questioned.

You let out a soft hum in response. “To be honest… I don't have much to do since I’ve done what I can to get where I am now. So… I think it would be best to retire.” You stated.

You hear your Mom gasp over the other line. “Retire? Are you sure do want to step down as Champion?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I got food, water, and a roof over my head, so I’ll be fine. Even though I’m retiring, I still have my Pokémon by my side. So, they’re not going away anytime soon.”

“Hmm… well if you’re okay with your decision, I’ll fully support you all the way. You’ll always be my number one superstar, Y/N. Don’t you ever forget that.”

You smiled at Mom’s loving words to you. “I won’t forget Mom. I won’t.”

“Good. Also, thank you for sending me money while you were traveling. It means a lot to me.”

You ‘hmmed’ in response. “No problem, Mom. I want to make that you have enough money to still have a home and also maybe treat yourself nice.”

“Oh, Y/N. You spoil me so.” Your Mom exaggeratingly said, making you chuckle a bit.

“Well Y/N. It was nice talking to you again. I hope that you’ll be okay in your retirement of a Pokémon Trainer.”

“I will Mom. I was chatting with you too. Good night, Mom.”

“Good night, sweetie.” Mom gives you a ‘smooch’ before hanging up.

Still smiling, you turned off your phone and set it back down onto the nightstand, not before setting your alarm clock. You then laid yourself back down onto the bed.

‘I wonder what stuff I might know more Mewtwo. I’m curious as to know he got into Cerulean Cave in the first place.’ A soft yawn escaped your lips, your eyes getting a little blurry as drowsiness slowly start to take hold of you.

“I’ll ask him about it tomorrow.” You mumbled out, as you buried yourself underneath the soft, warm blankets, sleeping overtaking you within minutes, and got underneath the soft, warm blankets.

* * *

**_The next morning…_ **

You let out a tired groan as the sound of your alarm clock blares into your once quiet room. You sluggishly removed the covers from the body and tiredly sit up from your comfortable on the bed, reaching your hand out to turn off your loud alarm clock. With the loud ringing of the alarm clock finally gone, you rub the sleep out of your eyes, wincing a bit as the morning sunrise shines through your blinds and onto your face.

Letting a sleepy yawn slip free from your mouth, you get out of the soft, comfortable bed, the voice in the back of your head telling you to sleep in for the day. As much as you want much, there are important matters to be done and that is to visit Cerulean Cave and meet Mewtwo once again.

Changing out of your sleeping clothes, you opened up your drawers and picked out some clothes you want to wear. You settled with a simple, casual look, wearing a plain black shirt, blue jean pants, a white hoodie, and a pair of black sneakers. After a few minutes of cleaning yourself up, you’ve unlocked your room door and look about breakfast for yourself.

Heading into the kitchen you poured yourself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. You brought your breakfast over to the living room, setting it down onto your glass table before sitting down on your large sofa. You reached for the remote to turn on the TV to see if there’s anything good watch.

So far, there’s nothing interesting to watch, so you silently watched the news while eating your cereal. It covers about the same thing you see every day; news about you being Champion, some bits of unnecessary drama, etc.

Eventually, you’ve turned off your TV and finished your bowl of cereal and juice, putting them into the sink. Doing a stretch to pop some of your bones, let out a sigh as you went to go grab your bag you left on the couch yesterday and went over to your front door.

“Alright, time to meet Mewtwo. It’s a little bit early, but I want to get this out of the way as soon as possible.” Though that you forgot to feed your Pokémon breakfast this morning, you’d make a mental promise to give them a good lunch later on in the day.

Sending out your Togekiss, you told Luna to fly back to Cerulean Cave and you got there no time flat. Landing down at the entrance of Cerulean City, you called Luna back into her Poke Ball and made your way to the Pokémon Center, and once again swapped out one of your team members for your HM mule Pokémon. You then made went up the northern part of Cerulean City to stand right at the entrance of your cave.

“Let’s get this over with.” You said, exhaling through your nose and entered Cerulean Cave for the third time.

You went through the labyrinth-like structure of the cave with ease, since you got this entire place memorized. You were able to get to the depths of the cave within minutes. After passing through another room inside the cave, you’ve finally reached the depths of the cave. You can see Mewtwo up ahead, all curled up in my ball, sleeping.

Smiling, you quietly went up to the sleeping genetic Pokémon, ignoring the fact that you might put yourself in danger. I mean, you did meet Mewtwo for the first time yesterday and he almost eviscerated you, but Mewtwo showed respect to you, so it shouldn’t be any problems with him.

“Hey! Mewtwo!” As soon he hears your voice, his eyes snapped open as he lets out a mighty roar, waves of psychic energy radiating from his body, shaking the entire depth of the cave.

“WHO DARES INTERRUPTS ME FROM M—” As the genetic Pokémon saw you, he stops himself, the pink glow around his body slowly dimming before completely disappearing.

“Oh… It’s you.” Mewtwo said, as he slowly floats his way towards you till he stands a few feet in front of you.

“Yep, it’s me! You didn’t expect me you show up in your cave, again have you?” you said cheekily, putting both hands behind your back.

“No, I honestly did not. Nor did I expect you to arrive this early, Y/N.” The genetic Pokémon rubs the sleep out of his eyes after he says that.

You let out a soft ‘hmph.’ “Well, I want to get it out of the way while I still can. And besides, I want to know more about you.”

“Is that so…?” Mewtwo said, raising a non-existing eyebrow at that. You quietly nodded in response.

“How will I know that with the information I say, you will use it against me?” The genetic asked defensively, still a little skeptical whether or not you might capture him again. Or worse, be used for your misdeeds and never see the light of day.

“Oh, come on! I’m not the type that would blatantly give out any precious information spoken. Plus, I’ve released you as soon as you were captured. Don’t you trust me, even a little bit?”

Mewtwo stayed silent as he eyed you for a moment. Your words sounded genuine plus he admitted that he was grateful for releasing him. So, why is Mewtwo still being a little stingy with you?

Mewtwo lets out a tired sigh, his body relaxing before turning his gaze to you. “…I suppose so I can trust you a little bit, human. Fair enough, what do want to know about me?”

Mewtwo floats over to a rock, with a top carved to look like a stool, and sat on it.

“Well… I want to know about your origins. How were you referred to as a clone of the mythical Pokémon; Mew.” Mewtwo’s face morphed into a more cold bitter look, recalling his dreadful memories of how he’s created and such. Then slowly, his face changed into a blank, neutral expression before he stares back at you.

“As many of you humans tend to believe that the ancient Pokémon Mew gave birth to me, that is entirely false. I was created as a clone of Mew in the Team Rocket laboratory from the manipulation of Mew’s DNA. After I emerged from my test tube, I went into a chaotic rage, destroying everything within the laboratory.”

As you listened to Mewtwo’s explanations of his origins, a thought came to your head. You remembered back when registered him to your Pokedex, it said that he was created by a scientist of horrific experiments from Mew’s genes. You wondered who was that particular scientist that made Mewtwo in the first place.

“Uh, Mewtwo? If I may interrupt you… who was the name of the scientist that made you in the first place?”

Mewtwo's eyes widen a bit of shock before slowly turning into a more sorrowful expression, looking seemingly uncomfortable at the mere question. Seeing his change of mood, you quickly resort to apologizing.

“I-I’m sorry. Forgot that I said that. I was just curious abo—” Mewtwo stops you before you can continue.

“No. It’s fine. I was just caught off-guard about that question, is all. I’ll tell you…” You stayed silent as Mewtwo collects himself he begins to speak again.

“The man who created me went by the name of Dr. Fuji. He wanted to work on cloning Pokémon, which includes reviving his deceased daughter, Ai. When I was young, there was a world where I, the clones, and Ai were all kept together and share the same dream as each other. All of us were able to communicate with telepathy. However, the clones were not able to work well as me, so one by one, they began to fade from the dream world. All of the clones disappeared until it is just me and Ai. Then…”

Mewtwo’s voice starts to waver, as his body starts to shake. You let out quiet breath tears started to fall from Mewtwo's face, hitting the ground in light, soft drops.

“She… she disappeared also. It was the first time I’ve ever felt such an emotion overtake me. I’ve felt tears running down my face and couldn’t stop myself from crying when she faded away. A-and… she made a promise to me before her disappearance. She told me to stay alive… to keep on living.”

You felt your heartbreak a bit as Mewtwo continued to sob, wrapping his arms around himself in hopes of comfort. You sympathetically watched Mewtwo cried, desperately wanting it to reach out and comfort the genetic Pokémon but you hold out on that. Eventually, he was able to calm down and continue his story, his voice still a little wavey.

“So… as I grew older, I broke out of my test tube and in a fit of rage, I destroyed everything in the laboratory on what those scientists did to me and fled. Eventually, I’ve run into a man by the name of Giovanni and he promises me that he’ll able to control my powers. I was lied to and instead, he used my powers as a weapon. As I escaped from the clutches of the leader of Team Rocket, I began to question myself. Why I was created? What is the meaning and purpose of my existence? With none of my questions answered, I’ve gone on a rampage and attacked the civilians of Cerulean City, deeming me a monster. So, I’ve gone and hid deep within Cerulean Cave to keep my powers at bay, until a young boy by the name of Red went after and tried to stop me.”

‘Red..?’ You thought curiously. The same Red who fought you on top of Mt. Sliver? He was the one who tried to stop Mewtwo from mass destruction?

Reading your mind, Mewtwo answered your question. “Yes. Red was the one who stopped me from destroying Cerulean City. No matter how much power I put into my psychic energy, the boy was still able to defeat and capture me. Red considered me to be his ‘ace’ as he took me to the Elite Four to battle Lance. But unfortunately, I was too strong for the champion’s team and accidentally hurt Lance himself. Devastated, I fled and went back to hiding in Cerulean Cave, shutting myself off from society as I don’t want to relive memories of the people who I once hurt.”

Mewtwo finished his story, leaving you speechless. “Wow… Mewtwo, I…. I just… don’t know what to say…” Mewtwo puts his hand out, forcing you to shut your mouth.

“Have no need, Y/N. I know it is a lot to process the up and downs I have in my lifespan and I understand that. And also… I would like to apologize.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Apologize? What for?”

“For attacking you. I was so blinded by rage that didn’t want to be reminded of my past, so I apologize for that. And because that you’ve captured and released me, I come to my decision that I fully trust you, human. I mean, Y/N.”

You felt a warm, fluttering feeling in your chest that made you smile. Mewtwo finally gains your full trust. “Well, I… thank you for finally putting your trust in me. I promise that I’ll never let you relive your experience once before.” You said putting a hand on your chest, your words true and meaningful.

You can see the faintest hints of smirk curving on Mewtwo’s lips. “Well that you hold on to that promise to the very end. However, I have a proposition for you, if you are up to it, Y/N.”

“Of course. What do you want me to do?” You’re a little curious as to what Mewtwo wants from you, but you’re not sure what it is.

“I was wondering if you would… help me be more… compassionate?”

“Compassionate? What do you mean by that?” You questionably asked, interested as to why Mewtwo wants your help for that. Mewtwo looks off to the side for a moment, seemingly struggling to form words in his head on how he should explain it to you.

“Well, you see… since I’m a created bioweapon from Mew’s genes, I’ve never gotten to feel some… emotions. All I ever feel is sadness, loneliness, and rage. So, I was wondering you can help me understand how bonds are shared between humans and Pokémon as well as learning to have a more… compassionate heart.”

Honestly, after hearing Mewtwo’s backstory, you want to help the genetic Pokémon. I mean sure, he’s a Pokémon who was patiently used as a weapon to destroy humans, and sure he is the most savage among Pokémon according to his entry. But he genuinely wants to know more about human emotions considering he’s been giving human-like intelligence. You don’t know if you’re up to the task of helping him learn how human emotion works cause it’s more complex to understand what it means.

Seeing the troubled look on your face, Mewtwo gets up from his sitting spot and floats towards you, till he’s standing a few inches in front of you.

“Y/N, I understand that you find it a bit troubling to teach me more about compassion. So if you more time to think more about this, I’ll be patiently waiting for your answer, if that’s okay with you.”

You look at Mewtwo's face and give him and stern glare. “No. I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

Mewtwo eyed you for a moment, reading your body language before speaking. “Are you sure? Cause I want don’t to force you to do anythi—”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll… I’ll do what I can to help you.” You said confidently. You know that this is going to be a difficult task. But based on your own experiences in bonding with your Pokémon, you’ll do the best that you can to help him.

Mewtwo expression softened, giving you a small smile before slowly reaching his arm out, silently asking for a handshake to confirm his little request. You also smiled, reaching your arms and grasp Mewtwo’s hand into your palm, giving him a firm handshake. It was a little awkward for you considering the tip of his three fingers is spherical, but that doesn’t bother you.

Releasing your grip onto Mewtwo’s hand you spoke up. “Alright. Now that we’ve settled on an agreement, can you teleport us to a more, open area?”

Mewtwo tilts his head at you slightly, looking at you confusingly. “Why would I do that? Isn’t this area not sufficient enough for the both of us?”

“Well… yeah. It feels a little awkward to be teaching you about compassion in a dark, damp cave. So, I want to feel more comfortable in an open, green area. If that’s okay with you…” You said, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly.

“I suppose your right. I am getting tired of staying in here for so long. Fair enough, I’ll take your word for it. But keep mind that I don’t like to show myself the public eye and rather be in a place that’s more… private.”

You let out a heavy sigh. “Okay. I think of a place that’s more private that’ll be more suitable for you. Hmm…” You think to yourself for a moment. What would be the perfect open place for Mewtwo to move around in? After thirty seconds of hard thinking, you’ve come up with a solution.

“I got it! How about we head to Viridian Forest? There’s not a lot of people that go around in the area the last time I went through there. Is that alright with you?”

Mewtwo gave a silent nod in response. “I suppose that should suffice. Grab onto my shoulder and let’s go.”

You went and stood by Mewtwo’s side and placed your hand on his shoulder. Mewtwo closed his eyes as a glowing blue aura surrounds him and your forms, his psychic powers resonating inside your body. Then, Mewtwo’s eyes snapped open, glowing blue and in an instant, both of you were gone.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, both of you arrived in Viridian Forest. Soon as your foot touched the ground, you let go of the genetic Pokémon shoulder, stumbling a bit as you tried to get your bearing’s straight.

‘Holy… my head’s spinning from that.’ You didn’t think that teleportation would give you vertigo. You closed your eyes and took in a few deep breaths, trying to steady and keep yourself from vomiting. Suddenly, you felt a hand touch your back. Looking up, you see Mewtwo give an almost worrying look to your current state.

“Are you alright, Y/N?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just give a minute.” After a minute or so trying to keep all contents in your stomach down, you straighten yourself and turned and turned look at the genetic Pokémon.

“So… do you how do you like Viridian Forest? Does it meet your expectations?” You said a little jokingly. Mewtwo nodded in reply.

“Yes. It feels rather good to be outside again after of all this time.” Mewtwo said, as he closed his eyes, humming as a gentle breeze lightly brushes over his body.

You also take your time to bask in the scenery around you, letting out a soft, blissful sigh in the process. It really feels nice to be back in Viridian Forest again after all this time. The soft rustling of the leaves on the tress hitting the breeze, the peaceful ambiance of the natural sounds of the environment, the way the sun shines through the trees of the forest, etc. Everything about this is so… tranquil, it takes the stress away and lets you to be in a more peaceful state of mind.

But all of that was interrupted when a prompting thought came inside your head, reminding you the purpose of being here in the first place.

“Anyways… Mewtwo. You want to know more about compassion. Is that right?”

Mewtwo came out of his tranquil state and looked at you, giving a nod. “Of course. I want to know more on how humans treat their Pokémon. That is one of the main reasons I want to know more about.”

Putting your hands behind your back, you explain how humans shows compassion in the way the best way that you can.

“Well… the way that a person shows compassion to one another is that they feel sympathetic. It’s also moves us from suffering and experience, and it help motivates us to prevent it. So for example, when you explained on how you were used as a weapon and questioned life’s meaning, I’ve felt compassion towards you, and I want to help prevent that from happening. You get what I am saying here?”

Mewtwo nodded in understand. “I understand. But how does compassion differ for Pokémon?”

“That is a good question, Mewtwo. Hmm… to be honest, compassion works just about the same for Pokémon, just a little differently. When a Pokémon trusts its trainer fully, it shares the same pain the way the trainer’s feeling, helping it to grow stronger. This is coming from me who’s has a decent understand of what compassion, so I apologize if I don’t go in-depth on some details. Should I give a demonstration on it?”

Mewtwo shook his head. “No. That won’t be necessary. I’ve now understood what it means form bonds between humans and Pokémon, and I thank you for that. But I’m curious about one thing, what is one way a Pokémon grows closer towards it’s Trainer?”

“Well, one way a Pokémon can grow towards it’s Trainer is by giving an affection or comforting them. And uhh…” You trailed off, not really sure if you should be asking this question to the genetic Pokémon.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“Uh… I was wondering… are you okay with physical contact? W-what I mean that is, are you okay with me rubbing your head?” The way you’ve worded that sounded wrong, but you catch yourself quickly before you embarrassed yourself.

Mewtwo crossed his and looked to the side, his face showing visible signs of discomfort, even his tail is flicking side to side in irritation. You felt a sense of panic well up inside you. You didn’t mean to make Mewtwo uncomfortable…

“I-I’m sorry Mewtwo. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Forgot what I just sai—” But before you finish your apology, Mewtwo interrupts you.

“Yes.” You shut yourself up, as you looked up at Mewtwo in confusion.

“Huh?” you said confusingly.

“I said yes. You can touch my head.”

“A-are you sure? I don’t want to make uncomfortable and—” The genetic interrupts you once again.

“Y/N… You’ve already showed your respect to me when battling me and you gained my trust to as well. So, it shouldn’t be a problem for you wanting to touch my head now, would it?”

“No… I guess not.” You muttered out, still a little bit unsure.

“Then by all means…” Mewtwo stood right in front of you, crouching down a bit till he’s in level with your height, bowing his head to you in the process. “… do what you must, Y/N.”

Your eyes widen a bit in shock as you witness the scene in front of you. Is he… is he willing for me to touch him? Usually, you’d thought he refused because of his traumatic experiences in the past. But you didn’t expect for it to turn out like this. Maybe Mewtwo’s a bit touch-starved…?

With your heart pounding hard inside your chest, you reached a shaky hand out, and lightly placed your palm on of the genetic Pokémon scalp. You feel Mewtwo tense up a bit, unfamiliar with the foreign touch. Then, slowly but surely, Mewtwo body begins to relax as he steadily leaned his head forward to your hand.

You felt a smile curved onto your lips as watched Mewtwo close his eyes, leaning his head more into touch, silently asking for more of your touch. You complied and started moving your hand in light, small circular motions on Mewtwo’s head, making him in contentment. His head feels… smooth, almost like you’re feeling a marble of some kind. His skin feels soft and silky on your fingertips, having a sort of firmness to it. You still couldn’t believe that you’re basically petting a Pokémon that’s scientifically created for power. But nonetheless, continue to gently rub Mewtwo’s head, humming all of while.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo is enjoying every last minute of your touch against his head. He hasn’t felt this kind of feeling ever since he was first created. It felt… warm, comforting even. It gave him a sense of tranquility, something that would make his body go completely at ease and wipe the stress away.

Mewtwo let out a soft a hum in satisfaction as he nuzzled his head into your head, almost acting like actual cat. And also… you hear a faint rumbling noise coming from the genetic Pokémon. You had to cover from making any noise as a big, stupid grin begins of formed on our face.

“Oh my Arceus! Is he purring?” you whispered out, feeling a little giddy as you continued to pet the genetic Pokémon. You can even his tails waving back and forth, almost that to similar of a dog. You can feel your heart melt at the adorable display. You didn’t think that Mewtwo, a savage Pokémon created by scientist would turn out to be like this. You almost didn’t want to stop petting him, but there’s still other stuff you have to do with Mewtwo, so you have put this on in the meantime.

You solely stopped petting Mewtwo, removing your hand from his head. As you as your hand left Mewtwo head, he opened his eyes, he looked at with almost pleading eyes, silently asking more of your light touch.

But as saw the wide the wide grin hiding behind the hand on your mouth, he immediately backed off, straighten himself up, crossing his arms and turned his head anywhere but your face as if nothing happened.

“Yes, uhh… that was rather nice.” Mewtwo lamely put out, his cheeks glowing red a bit as tried you hide as embarrassing display from earlier.

You let out an amused chuckle of the genetic Pokémon’s actions. “Okay… whatever you say.” You cheekily replied. You can clearly see that he’s trying to maintain his pride after that whole ‘schpeal’, So you kindly left that alone and instead moved on to the topic.

“So… Mewtwo. Now’s that you know what compassion for both humans and Pokémon, how about head back home at my place? I want you to get know my team members.”

Mewtwo back his head back to you and replied. “Oh, of course Y/N. Where is your supposed home located?”

“My home is located at the Resort Area, which is at the Battle Frontier.” You see Mewtwo give a sort disapproving when you mention that.

“I can’t possibly teleport you there. I don’t any people know of my existence. Especially of what happened last time in Cerulean City…” He trailed off, his face all melancholy, not wanting to bring back those horrid memories.

“Hey, it’s okay Mewtwo. The house that I live in is private, so no one should be able to see you nor bothers us.”

Mewtwo looked at you skeptically, not believing your words. “Are you sure, Y/N?”

You firmly nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ll make sure no one sees you when we get there, I promise.”

A tense silence fills the air until Mewtwo gave in with a defeated sigh. “Ugh, fine. Grab onto my shoulder.”

Giving a silent nod, you went up to Mewtwo’s side once again and grabbed his shoulder. The generic Pokémon used his psychic’s powers to pinpoint where your villa is located. After a little search, he finally found you location and, in an instant, both of you instantly vanished into thin air.

* * *

After a few seconds of fast traveling, you and Mewtwo immediately arrived outside your villa in the Resort Area. You have gotten used to Mewtwo’s teleportation, still a little wobbly, but you’re making progress.

“Quickly! Inside the house!” You ushered Mewtwo, to which he’s immediately complied, quickly floating his way inside the house. You take your time in looking at your surroundings to make sure no one sees the legendary Pokémon. Once the coast is clear, you walked back to the front door villa, went inside, and locked it, breathing in a sigh of relief.

When you looked up, you see Mewtwo turned his head back and forth, seem to be observing your living room.

“Uh… you like my place, Mewtwo?” You kindly questioned him, to which the genetic Pokémon perks up a bit, looking back to you and giving a nod.

“Yes. Your place looks rather nice.” Hearing Mewtwo give compliments about your house puts a smile on your face and have a warm, fluttering feeling in your chest.

“Thanks! I’m glad you liked it. I made sure to keep this place looking clean if I have guests coming over.”

Mewtwo gave a small ‘hmph’ as he turned himself to me, a small smirk showing on his face. “So, does that mean that I’m your guest?”

You rolled your eyes at him for his cheeky comment. “Yeah, sure. You’re my guest.” Mewtwo gave a light chuckle before he continues to look around the living room, checking out some of your antiques and such. Meanwhile, you removed your shoes from your feet and placed them to the side by the front door. You then moved over to the couch and took a load off, letting out a tired sigh.

“Say, Y/N. How were you able to get all this stuff?”

“Hard work and determination. All of the furniture I’ve ordered on the catalog was expensive as hell to get so I’ve worked hard to get money from beating trainers. Thanks to the amulet coin I in a patch of grass.”

“I see…” Mewtwo didn’t seem to care about your whole money thing, so he went back to looking around exploring your living room, his eyes lighting up in interest when he sees your antique collection.

“Hey, Y/N. What are these glass antiques of Pokémon you have stored up in the closet?” He said, pointing to your antique closet.

“Oh? Do you mean my glass Pokémon collection? I decided to start getting a collection of glass baby Pokémon because… I liked the way they looked. I know that you’re going to say I waste my poke dollars on something so pointless. I got encouraged by my Mom because she loves collecting antiques, so I thought of giving them a go. And turns out… I enjoy having them, it brings the room quite nicely if I do say so myself.”

Mewtwo let out a soft hum to your statement, as he continued to check your Antique collection and other nooks and crannies in your living room. Eventually, the genetic Pokémon was done touring around the place and come to your side on the couch.

“You done looking around?”

Mewtwo nodded. “Yes. As I said before, your house is nice.”

You once again smiled at Mewtwo’s compliment. It feels great that Mewtwo is slowly opening up to you. Maybe there is a chance you might tame this ‘savage’ Pokémon. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a loud growl reverberates inside the living room, coming right next to you. Turning your head to the left, you looked up to see Mewtwo turned the other way, not wanting to face you.

“Hungry Mewtwo?” You asked him, softly chuckling.

“Y-yes. Very much so.” Mewtwo bashfully said, his face once again turning red in embarrassment.

You went into your bang and bring out your phone to check the time. It is currently thirty minutes past 11 AM. It’s almost afternoon so you wouldn’t mind making lunch a little early. Putting your phone away and got up from your couch and made your way to the back.

“Hey, Mewtwo. I’m gonna start on making lunch for you and my Pokémon. So, why do wait outside with the rest of my team? I want you to get to know my Pokémon more outside of battle.”

Mewtwo was silent for a moment before giving a quiet nod. “Very well. Lead the way.” He said, floating up behind you.

You went through the kitchen and opened the sliding door, leading outside to the pool area in the back. From there, you rummaged into your bag and brought out your Poke Balls.

“Alright everyone, come on out!” You throw your Poke Balls and all of your Pokémon popped out inside your capsules, all looking at you with glee.

“Kay guys. I’m going to be inside making lunch. So, in the meantime why don’t you guys keep each other company? I’ll be back a in few.”

With that, you went back inside to start preparing lunch, leaving Mewtwo and the rest of your team alone in silence. For far, no one even dared to speak, everyone just… stayed quiet, making this feel all awkward. Mewtwo didn’t even bother to speak up as well, he only crossed his arms and gave the team a blank face, making them feel slightly on edge of the genetic Pokémon. Finally, after a long and tense silence, one of your team members decides to speak up.

“S-so uh… Mewtwo was it?” Zeus said, feeling nervous that he’s speaking to the legendary Pokémon.

“Yes?” Mewtwo said, raising an eyebrow at the Ampharos. Zeus took in a nervous gulp before he spoke to the genetic Pokémon again.

“U-um… what exactly are you doing here?” Zeus said timidly.

“Your trainer agreed to help me learn more compassion with humans and pokemon. So I’m tagging along with him in the meantime.”

Hearing that sentence made Zeus and the rest of the team look at Mewtwo questionably. Why is Mewtwo tagging along with you?

“And why do you want our trainer to help you? Are you supposed to figure that out on your own?” Blue stepped in, placing his paws on his hips.

“The reason I want Y/N’s help is that he has a good heart. He’s shown his respect towards me and to that, I gained his worthiness and his trust. Plus, even if I figured out how to gain a compassionate heart on my own, it would still leave some questions unanswered.”

Blue and the team looked at each other’s faces, not sure what to do with the legendary Pokémon. It’s kind of great that Mewtwo is tagging along with Y/N, but they don’t know for how long though.

“Um... if I may ask… how long do you intend to stay with us?” Luna questioned.

Mewtwo let out a soft hum, crossing his arms as he stared down at the ground.

‘That’s a good question. I don’t know how long I’m going to stay with Y/N.’ The genetic Pokémon was not sure whether he should stay or not. Though, through the time both of you shared, he honestly enjoyed your company. He doesn’t know why… but he feels some sort of connection towards you. Could it be… friendship?

Seeing the genetic Pokémon puzzled look, Luna spoke up. “Hey… if you mean no trouble to us, you’re allowed to stay with us for as long as you like.”

“Luna…!” Bariel protested, causing Luna and the rest of them to look at the starter Pokémon.

“What Bariel? He’s doesn’t mean any harm to us, so why are you protesting?”

“You don’t know for sure. What if he’s just tagging with Y/N to use compassion for his gain? To manipulate humans and Pokémon?” Mewtwo rolled his eyes at the rather bombastic accusation thrown at him. Even Luna rolled his eyes at his behavior.

“Oh, please. You’re making no sense. Are you trying to get paint Mewtwo in a bad light because to want to protect your dear trainer, Y/N?”

“N-no!” Bariel blurted out, his face turning a shade of red as the flames on the neck start to ignite.

Luna gave a smug grin at the volcano Pokémon. She knows that Bariel can be a tad overprotective when it comes to Y/N. He’ll put himself on the line in hopes of Y/N being okay. But honesty he’s much more of a sap than someone’s who’s spoiled rotten.

“Right… Anyways, everyone agrees on Mewtwo staying with us for the time being?” Luna asked, to which the rest of the team, excluding Bariel, voiced their agreement on making Mewtwo stay.

As your Pokémon finishing their little agreement, you opened up the sliding door and popped your head out.

“Guys! Lunch is ready!” You said, making your Pokémon cry out in joy. You quickly step to the side as your team rushed inside the house, except for Typhoon cause he’s too big for the house.

“Don’t worry Typhoon. I have your portion saved with your name on it. I’ll bring it to you in a minute.”

Typhoon let out a happy roar, his fin wagging back and forth like an excited dog, splashing water all around. You giggled at the sight before turning your head towards Mewtwo.

“Are you coming, Mewtwo?” you kindly asked the genetic Pokémon, wanting him to join you for lunch.

Mewtwo silently nodded, following you inside. He sees your Pokémon all sitting in their spots, eagerly waiting for you to serve them. You were serving curry for lunch, so you cooked up a large portion of fluffy white rice with a pot of chicken-flavored curry, a big lunch that’ll keep your Pokémon satisfied throughout the day.

“Oh, Mewtwo! I saved you a spot on the dining table! Sit tight while I serve lunch.” You said, taking out plates and bowls from the cabinet, as well as eating utensils to serve lunch.

Mewtwo floated over to his saved spot on the dining table, which is the closest to you, and sat himself down on the dining chair, ignoring the look Bariel is giving him. With your Pokémon and Mewtwo waiting patiently for your food, you quickly and efficiently served everyone’s food on their respective plates and went over to the dining table to gently place the food in front of them, including Mewtwo. As you continued to serve your lunch to Luna, Beowulf, and Typhoon, Mewtwo stared down at the food in silence while your Pokémon eagerly dug into their food.

Mewtwo hasn’t been given this type of food since he was first created. The delicious aroma of the curry makes his mouth water and yet, he feels hesitant about eating it. Like he doesn’t deserve it or something.

Mewtwo felt a hand on his shoulder, perking up a bit before looking up to see you giving him a warm smile.

“Hey, it’s okay. Go on and eat.” You softly encouraged him, before sitting down at the end of the dining table in front of him, lightly ushering him to eat his food.

‘Let’s see what this curry tastes like.’ Instead of using his hands to pick up the eating utensils, he used his psychic powers to scoop up a spoonful of curried rice before putting it in his mouth. As the spoonful of curry filled his mouth and tastebuds, he felt his eye widened.

‘T-this is…’ He doesn’t know if he could put it into words. The taste is… amazing. The soft, buttery white mixed with textures of the gravy and bits of chicken made him feel like he’s in nirvana. He felt like he had stars in his eyes after taking the first bite as a small, but happy moan bubbled up from his throat.

After chewing up and swallowing his first bite, he immediately began scooping up more of the delicious curry and stuffing it in his mouth.

You smiled as you watched everyone enjoy their meals you made them, especially Mewtwo. It does make you feel good that Mewtwo enjoys your cooking, granted that he probably has never eaten this good of a meal before in his life. And it seems that he’s getting along with the rest of the gang. Nonetheless, you tear your eyes away from Mewtwo and instead focused on eating your still-warm plate curry.

After ten minutes of ravenous eating, all of you finished the delicious curry, letting out a satisfied sigh in the process. With your belly full of curry, you got and start to clean up, grabbing your Pokémon’s dishes and putting them in the sink. Then, you went over to your bag you left somewhere on the couch and took out your Poke Balls to call back your team to sleep off their big lunch. Once everyone was put back into their capsules, you went over to check on how Mewtwo’s doing, who’s looks very satisfied with their meal.

“So… how was your lunch?”

Mewtwo opened one eye at you before doing a big stretch. “It was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever eaten something so good in a long time. Thank you, Y/N.”

You smiled at Mewtwo’s complement towards your cooking. “Thanks. It makes me happy that you enjoyed my cooking.” You went back over to the kitchen, straightening and cleaning up the place.

“So…are you enjoying your stay here? Are you feeling comfortable with my Pokémon?” You said, unpacking the dishwater to replace it with dirty dishes.

“It’s… alright. Nothing out of the ordinary. And yes, your team is rather sustainable to be around with.” Mewtwo said nonchalantly, tail slowly waving back and forth.

You let out a hum as you continued to organize your dishes and eating utensils and began putting them into their respective cabinets. But a thought came to your mind, making you pause on stacking the clean dishes and instead looked back at the genetic Pokémon.

“Say Mewtwo, have you ever thought of going back to Cerulean Cave after I finish helping you in learning compassion?” you asked, making Mewtwo look back to you.

“To be honest… I have thought about going back to Cerulean Cave once we finished up on our little agreement. But…” Mewtwo stopped himself for a moment, struggling on what he could say before he continued.

“After spending time with you and your Pokémon, I think would be best if I stayed with you for a little while longer if you’re okay with that.” Mewtwo formally asked, to which you immediately replied.

“Of course, I’m okay with that! You’re welcome to stay as much as you like! Of course, even if you have some business you take care of, you always free to stop by here, no questions asked.” You excitedly said, happy that the legendary would be willing to stay here.

But that excitement quickly turned to nervousness as a rather tempting thought came to mind. Could it be possible to add Mewtwo to the team? To be a companion? You still have your Master Ball tuck away inside your bag, and… you're hesitant to use it on Mewtwo again. You’re afraid that if using the Master Ball on Mewtwo again, you might break his trust, and he’ll go back to despising humans once again. But considering the relationship between you and the legendary Pokémon, he might be reluctant to do it.

“Hold on a sec, Mewtwo…” You said, making the genetic Pokémon look at you in confusion as he watched you walk back into the living room to rummaged into your bag. Stealthily, you hid the Master Ball behind your back and walked back over to the legendary Pokémon, making sure that the Master Ball is out of Mewtwo’s line of vision.

“So, Mewtwo. I have an important question to ask you.”

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at your nervous behavior. “Sure, Y/N. What do you want to ask me?”

You took in a silent breath before you revealed the Master Ball from behind your back, making Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock. It’s now or never.

“Do you consider joining my team?” You said seriously. You can see the look on Mewtwo that he’s ready to protest, so you quickly cut off before he even speaks.

“I know what you’re going to say but please hear me out. Based on the interactions we shared today, I thought it'd be appropriate to ask you about his. Now, I can give you two choices. If you accept, I make sure that’ll you’ll never experience what it’s like being used for power ever again. If you don’t accept, that is fine. We’ll pretend this has never happened and move on. I don’t want to pressure you Mewtwo, so please choose wisely.”

Mewtwo remained silent as he tried to process what you just said. He felt some part of him to refuse the offer and move on with his business. But… another part of him was telling him that he should be part of Y/N’s team. Plus, with the way you were treating him, he honestly wants to stay with you and possibly grow closer to you.

Just as your about to put away your Master Ball, a felt a hand suddenly placed onto yours, making you look up to see Mewtwo teleported in front of you, inches away from each other.

“I… I accept.”

You looked at the genetic Pokémon with uncertainty, not 100% sure if that’s his final answer.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you do a rash decision wit—” Before you can finish, Mewtwo interrupted you.

“Yes… I’m sure. I’m willing to become a part of your team, Y/N. I… I trust you.”

With Mewtwo’s decision being final, you gave a silent nod and lightly tapped Mewtwo on the head with the ball capsule, making it open and suck him inside. You feel the ball capsule blinking red in your hand as it registers Mewtwo’s capture.

One… Two… Three… Click!

With the sound of the Poke Ball clicking, you smiled and brought it up to your chest.

“Welcome to the team Mewtwo."

* * *

It’s been about a month and a half since Mewtwo was captured(again). Things have gotten a lot better now that you have Mewtwo in the party. He was able to get along with your team, though he has a bit of a rivalry with Bariel, but you set of starter Pokémon straight and told him not to mess with Mewtwo again, to which he meekly complied. Also, you helped him understand how valuable life is to him as well as helping him understand how bonds forge between humans and Pokémon. And since then, you’ve successfully gave tamed Mewtwo and gave him a more compassionate heart, to which the two of you became close ever since.

You let him out of your Master Ball most of the time to explore much of the region till he comes back to your villa, you give him as love and attention than your other team members, making them a bit jealous over the legendary Pokémon, and overall, he’s a lot more open to you as he once was. Also, at one point, you went out to buy your Pokémon some clothing, which was as simple as hats, scarps, etc. But for Mewtwo, you decide to get him something special; that is an oversized pink hoodie. He was a bit hesitant in putting on human clothing, but with your light encouragement, he caved in and put the hoodie on. In your honest opinion, he looks good in it. 

The pink hoodie goes well to Mewtwo’s color scheme, and he looks fairly comfortable in it, despite the arms of the hoodie being a tad long. Things were looking good for both of you now that you’ve officially retired as a Pokémon Trainer. That is … until you begin to develop some… feelings towards the legendary Pokémon. You see, you… might have a thing for Pokémon in general.

To make yourself clear, you were very private in terms of who you like and whatnot. And you have no actual feelings of attraction towards your team members, you love and treat them like family. But with Mewtwo… you don’t know how or why you’re suddenly feeling this way towards him. It’s just… there’s just something about him that you find… _interesting_ to say the least. Is it his voice? His refined personality? His overwhelming strength? You may never figure it out… But of course, because of your growing attraction towards the legendary Pokémon, you begin to like certain… _assets_ of him. 

From time to time, you’ve been sneakily checking out Mewtwo’s body, more specifically, right around the waist area. There are some reasons why you’re checking him out. Because of your fantastic cooking, Mewtwo's overall form had plumped up just a tad bit, it was small but noticeable. Judging from how he handles food, you assume that he has good metabolism, which is great to have mind you. But, while his upper body remained the same, you can slightly make out a faint curve of their small, producing belly. Also, from where your food has headed to, it seems to have done more damage to his hips than anything.

Mewtwo hips have grown a bit wider, making them look a lot more feminine for the legendary Pokémon. His thick, large, powerful thighs began to soften up a bit, making them firm and squishable, rippling and rubbing each other when he walks. Of course, the big damage done to him was his backside. 

It’s just… you don’t know you would put this into words. Mewtwo’s butt looks BIG. Maybe you didn’t notice it when you first encountered him, but Mewtwo’s now rocking a full-on bubble butt. It looks… round and perky, having some muscle definition underneath the soft fat of those cheeks. Even his tail has gone through some noticeable changes. The base of Mewtwo’s tail has gotten thicker, and possibly even grown a little bit. 

You can feel your face turning red as you remembered the times where you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Mewtwo’s backside. Seeing it bounce and wobble against each other when he walks, seeing him stick it out when bending over… It just gets you riled up just thinking about it. But the problem is, you don’t want to come out as a massive prevent to the legendary Pokémon that ruin his friendship with you. You need to figure out some way how you’re able to confess to Mewtwo, and that got you thinking. And all of that was leading up to one, faithful night that’ll change you and Mewtwo’s relationship forever.

* * *

It is around 10pm at night, you are wide awake, starting at the ceiling as you struggle to put yourself to sleep. A few hours earlier, you and your Pokémon had dinner, you went and changed into night getup, and you called your Pokémon get inside their Poke Balls for night. But after all that, you just can’t go to sleep for some reason.

‘Maybe if I relax a bit outside in the back, it’ll help clear my head a bit.’ Letting out a tired yawn, you sluggishly slipped out of bed, went downstairs, and head into the living room to head through the sliding door to the outside backyard. Closing the door behind you, you went and sit down on the outside chair that’s close to the pool and let a sigh. You took a moment to bask in the peaceful ambiance of the nightfall.

The sounds of the bugs chirping, the sound of the pool water softly ripping, and the light, busy commotion of people in the Resort Area. You feel like you could fall asleep to this and never wake up. But as sleep soon overtake you, you hear the sound of your sliding opening and closing. Wondering who it is, you turned your head and smiled when you see a familiar Pokémon stood in front the sliding door.

“Ah, good evening Mewtwo. How was your little night exploration?” You said, sitting up to get a better look at the legendary Pokémon.

The legendary Pokémon gave a smile back at you. “Good evening to you too, Y/N. It was great I see a lot of trainers challenging the Battle Tower tonight.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, giving a small laugh. “Is that so? I wonder if they can beat one hundred trainers a row when taking on Battle Tower. Either way, I’m glad to enjoy your night flight.”

Mewtwo gave a small ‘hmph’ before he floats his way over the outside chair next to you, letting out a sigh once he sinks himself onto the chair.

Both of you sat in silence for a few minutes, basking in the ambiance to the calm, peaceful natural sounds of the night. Then Mewtwo spoke up:

“Hey, Y/N. I want to show you something.”

You raised an eyebrow at the legendary Pokémon. “Um… what do you want to show me?”

Mewtwo got up from his chair and floated in front of where your sitting, extending his arm out.

“Take my hand and you’ll soon in out.” He said, a small mischievous smile forming on his lips.

Curious as you what Mewtwo wants to show you, you reached your hand out and grabbed Mewtwo’s hand, gently pulling you up from your seat. Then, a blue glowing surrounding you and Mewtwo’s body, both of you vanished in the blink of an eye. When you open up your eyes, you felt a heavy breeze washed over your form, making you shiver a bit.

“Mewtwo? Where exactly did you teleport us to—” you felt your words trail off, your eyes widened in shock as to where you’re currently standing.

Mewtwo… teleported you on the rooftop of Battle Tower. You felt your eyes lit up in wonder to take in the wonderful sight on top of the Battle Tower. From the bright moon shining down from the sky, the bright festive lights in the Battle Frontier, to wide vast ocean going on for miles and miles. All of this you’re seeing right now is… honesty pretty amazing but also a little terrifying to say the least. 

“Enjoying the view Y/N?” Mewtwo said, floating up to you with a smile on his face.

“Well… yes! But is it okay to be up here? What if we get caught?” You spout out your questions worriedly, to which the legendary Pokémon simply waved his hand at you nonchalantly.

“Relax, Y/N. No is going to be able to see nor find us up here. I’m sure of it.” Mewtwo calmly stated, making your tension in your body ease up a bit.

“But that’s not all on why I brought you here. I also want to talk to you about something.”

You questionably raised an eyebrow at the legendary Pokémon. “Uh, okay? What do you want to talk about?”

Mewtwo stayed silent as he floated over to a bench, quietly ushering you to come sit with him. You followed suit, sitting right next to Mewtwo, the faint sound of the bustling Battle Frontier filling the air.

Mewtwo took a silent breath in before he begins to speak. “First of all… I would like to thank you in helping me know more about humans and Pokémon. Because of you, I was able to grow a more compassionate heart and find a reason to keep on living. So, once again, I thank you.”

You gave the legendary Pokémon a warm smile. “No need to be so formal, Mewtwo. I did the best could in teaching you. So, I’m glad that you turned out all well.”

Mewtwo gave a small chuckle at your remark. “Hmm. But, that’s not something I want to talk about.”

“So, what is it?” Mewtwo turned his head the other way, seemingly avoiding eye contact with you.

“Well… it’s… I’ve begun to feel… weird as of lately.” You can hear the nervousness in Mewtwo voice, which started to make you feel concerned for him.

“What do you mean? Are you feeling sick, Mewtwo?”

Mewtwo shook his head at your question. “N-no, that’s not it. It’s something else…”

You patiently waited for Mewtwo to continue on, who growing more flustered by the second, but you decide not to question his behavior.

“You see… I’ve been getting a weird fluttering feeling in my stomach and also, I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest and I don’t know why.” Mewtwo said, looking at you a bit worryingly.

Hearing Mewtwo’s reason as to why he’s feeling weird immediately clicks in your head, a look of realization forming on your face until it quickly changes to a cheeky grin.

“Ohh. I get what you’re trying to say, Mewtwo. You’re in love.”

Mewtwo tilted his head at you confusingly. “In love? What’s that?”

You figured that Mewtwo has never felt what being in love is that, so you decide to explain the short version of it.

“Well, when someone falls in love, it generally refers to having strong feelings attraction towards that special someone.”

Mewtwo gave a silent nod. “I see…”

Your lips formed themselves into a smug grin, your voice having a teasing tone. “Sooo… who do you have a crush on?”

“I, um… i-it’s, uh…” Mewtwo sputtered, his face turning face but the second, causing you to let a soft huckle and placed a tender hand onto Mewtwo’s back.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to beat yourself up to tell me. I won’t tease you about it.”

Mewtwo shook his head. “No… I want to say it.”

You gave a silent as you gave the legendary a hand motion to ‘continue.’

“It’s… it’s you.”

Your eye widened a bit as you take in what Mewtwo just said.

‘He… likes me? Mewtwo has a crush on me?’ You thought, your heart beating fast as a giddy feeling starts to make your body tingle.

The legendary Pokémon took in a breath before exhaling, seemingly preparing himself for his confession.

“Over the past month and a half, I’ve grown attached to you. You always treat me right and you always been nice to me. Whenever I’m near you, I feel my heart beating fast and my stomach fluttering. And also, whenever I feel your hand touching my face, it… it left me with a sense of wanting more. L-look, what I’m trying to say is that… I like you… I like you so much. I… I want to stay by your side till death do us part.”

You sat there in silent, as you take in the what the legendary Pokémon just said. He… he loves you.

“Wow. I, uh… I don’t what to say.” You said, words stumbling out of your mouth.

Mewtwo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as he avoided eye contact. “I-it’s alright. I know that you’re still processing on what I just said, s-so it’s natural I guess, ha ha…” Mewtwo nervously laughed.

‘I think now’s the time to share your own confession.’ With your heart beating a mile a minute, you called to Mewtwo.

“Hey, Mewtwo?”

“Hm? What is it?” Mewtwo said, curious of the sudden change of look on your face.

Being a bit forward, you reached out and placed your hand onto his, gripping it lightly. Mewtwo looked down and felt a blush dust his cheeks.

“I… I also have a confession to make. If I may…” you trailed off, to which Mewtwo gave a silent nod, wanting you to say your confession to him.

“I’ve… also have been growing feelings for you from our time together. I’m not the best with words but… there’s just something about you I couldn’t quite figure out what it is. I… couldn’t stop think about you. No matter how much time we spend we spend together, I… I just can’t get you out of my head. You’re… special, you really mean a lot to me.”

Mewtwo felt his heart jump to his throat as you slowly inched your way closer to the legendary Pokémon, your face inches away from his, your warm breath lightly caressing Mewtwo’s face.

“And you wanna know something, Mewtwo?” your voice dipping lower, making Mewtwo swallowed a bit saliva.

“W-what is it?” The genetic Pokémon meekly muttered out, his voice trembling in anticipation for what you’re about to do next.

“I think I love you too.” You whispered out, slowly bringing your face closer to his before you sealed your lips gently onto his.

You used your other hand to caress Mewtwo’s cheek. It felt… smooth, soft even. It was a little awkward to kiss Mewtwo because of his muzzle, but with a slight tilt of your head, you’re able to make it work. Speaking of Mewtwo, his eyes widened, all twitchy and awkward, not sure what to do in the situation. But all he can do is simply melt into the kiss, his eyes slowly growing half-lidded before completely closing.

A smile curved on your lips, finding his reaction cute as you continued to softly kiss him, caressing his cheek all the while. Eventually, you pulled away to get some air, a blush dusting your cheeks as you and Mewtwo lightly pant.

“Wow.” Was all that the legendary Pokémon could say, making you lightly chuckle a bit.   
“Like that?” you said teasingly, to which the legendary Pokémon slowly nodded.

“Well… would you like another?”

Mewtwo averted his gaze to the ground, his cheeks still burning red.

“I… yes. But I’m not sure what to do. I’ve never been in an intimate relationship before.”

A look of realization spreads across your face. ‘That’s right… because Mewtwo was solely created for power and destruction, he’s never to fully understand what intimacy is.’ Plus, you’ve never actually had intimacy with another Pokémon, and sex in general. So, this going to be an interesting experience for the both of you.

You slowly rubbed your thumb against Mewtwo’s cheek, making him let out a sigh, as he leans his head more into your head.

“Hey… it’s okay, Mewtwo. It’s okay that feeling nervous about this whole thing and to be honest, I am too. So, were going to take things slow and go at our own pace, okay?”

Mewtwo nodded in agreement, though his face shown a little bit of worry.

“Okay. I trust you…”

You gave a warm tender smile, affectionally rubbing his smooth, soft cheek. It kind of amazes you how Mewtwo, who is full of anger and pride, now turn into a touch-starved softie.

“Great. With that out of the way… how about we head to my bedroom and pick where we left off?” You said, you voice dipping an octave, having a more seductive tone to it.

Mewtwo gave a silent nod and got from the bench and extended his hand out to you. You kindly grasped onto Mewtwo hand as he pushed you up to your feet. Then, with a bright blue aura wrapped around you and Mewtwo’s forms, both of you vanished in the blink of the eye.

* * *

You’ve arrived back home in your villa, more specifically, your bedroom. You feel a sense of excitement but also a bit of nervousness wash over your form. You want to give Mewtwo the best experience when it comes to intimacy and all that. But, you don’t want to make him uncomfortable, so you’ll take things slow and see where it will lead.

“Hold on a sec, Mewtwo.” Letting go of Mewtwo’s hand, you blindly searched inside your darkly lit where for bedside lamp is. You found it a few seconds after, turning it on, making the darkly-lit room brighten up a bit, setting the mood. You then went over to your bedroom door and make sure the door is locked. Also, before you teleported to the rooftop of the Battle Tower with Mewtwo, you left your bag containing your Pokémon inside their Poke Balls. So, you’re pretty much set for this special night with Mewtwo.

With a smirk growing on your lips, you turned around to see Mewtwo sitting on the edge of your bed, nervously twiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

Walking up to him, you lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Mewtwo to look up at you.

“You ready to continue where we left off?” you said in a husky sort of tone. You’re not the best when it comes to taking the lead but you’re trying your best. Plus, Mewtwo seemed to like it, trying to advert to eyes elsewhere other than your face. 

“Y-yes…” The legendary Pokémon said, his words tumbling out of him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make things uncomfortable to you.”

The genetic Pokémon thought for a moment before looking back up to your face. Seeing your kind, soft, handsome face made Mewtwo’s timidness lighten up a bit.

Giving a small, shaky smile, Mewtwo responded. “Yes… I’m sure.”

You gave Mewtwo a sincere smile, bending down a bit, resting both of your hands on his shoulders, and kissed him again. The kiss was soft and sweet, but not enough to ignite a fire in both your stomachs. You slowly pushed into the kiss, as so did Mewtwo. The legendary Pokémon could feel your eyelashes lightly brush his cheeks, as his breaths stated started to come out a little heavy through his nose, arch his back a bit to bring his body close to you.

But, eventually, you pulled your mouth away from his as your body started to feel all hot and constricted, the boiling heat in your belly burning brighter than ever.

“Hey, Mewtwo. Is it okay if I take off my clothes to make myself more comfortable?” You asked, your hands pausing at the waistband of your bedroom shorts. 

“Y-yes. You may…” The genetic Pokémon shyly confirmed.

Taking a step back, you took off your bedroom pants, stepping out of each leg hole before tossing them to the side. You then started to take off your plain white t-shirt, but you paused midway. A part of you wanted to take off all your clothes and have your way with him. But the other part wants you to make him uncomfortable by showing your junk. So… you decide you’d just leave your shirt and boxers on and you’ll take them off once Mewtwo is comfortable. You’re in no rush and the night is still young.

Heading forward, you placed a hand on Mewtwo’s chest before giving him a light shove, his back hitting the mattress with a soft ‘pomf.’ You climbed your way on Mewtwo’s body, your leg right between his thick thighs, hands on either side of his head as your body hovered over his.

“Ready?” You softly said, slowly bringing your face closer to his, your warm breath lightly fanning his cheeks.

Mewtwo gave a silent nod in return, making you slowly bring your head closer to his, kissing him once again. Mewtwo let out a quiet moan as you repeatedly pressed your soft lips against his, over and over again, feeling his body tremble in growing excitement. Then pulling your face back for a moment, you lightly bit Mewtwo’s bottom lip, making him gasp quietly as you swiftly slid your tongue inside his mouth.

“Nngh… mmnn…” You felt arms wrapped around your back as the genetic Pokémon pulled you closer to him, his muffled moans bubbling up from his throat, resonating in your ears. 

You sink yourself onto Mewtwo’s body as you make the kiss deeper. You felt Mewtwo’s tongue shyly licked inside your mouth, tickling your teeth before gently caressing your tongue. The wet organs wrestled inside each other’s mouth before you pulled away. As you broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva formed between before breaking. If left Mewtwo’s mouth open, lightly panting and wanting more. Both of you kissed a couple of times, and already the legendary Pokémon felt like pudding in your arms.

Panting from that passionate kiss, you leaned yourself back up and slide your hand down Mewtwo’s chest, stomach, till you reached the bottom hem of Mewtwo’s pink hoodie. You looked to Mewtwo’s face, silently asking for permission to take off his hoodie. Mewtwo gave a silent nod, moving his upper body up from the bed a bit to help you take off the hoodie. With permission granted, you take both hands on the hem of Mewtwo’s hoodie and slowly, slipped it up his body, the genetic Pokémon raising his arms to help get the hoodie out of each armhole and his head. With the hoodie off and over his head, you tossed the hoodie to the side and gently laid Mewtwo back onto the bed, climbing on top of him once again.

“Doing okay so far?” You said, pausing yourself before you continue.

Mewtwo gave another silent nod back, his face all red from the last make-out session but he’s doing fine regardless. With your heart pounding in excitement, you leaned yourself back down and placed a kiss onto Mewtwo’s cheeks, making him giggle a bit from the slight ticklish sensation. Slowly but surely, your kisses slowly traveled from his cheeks to his mouth, until yours lips reached his neck.

“Ahh… Y/N…” You hear Mewtwo quietly moan your name out as you began to press feather-light kisses onto the genetic Pokémon’s neck. 

You can feel Mewtwo squirm and writhe underneath, the gentle caress of your lips against his neck, driving him crazy. With a small chuckle escaping from your mouth, and a teasing grin forming on your lips, you opened your mouth and rolled your hot, wet tongue against Mewtwo’s skin. The legendary Pokémon chocked down a moan that threatened to leave his mouth. His legs stated top trembling, spreading them open in hopes of you getting closer to him.

Mewtwo tipped his head back into the mattress more, his toes curling, silently begging for more of your addicting kisses and your sinful tongue. You took the hint and started to suck at his throat, smothering the genetic Pokémon with kisses and occasional love bites. You’d kiss, bite, and suck Mewtwo’s tender neck, forming small bruises along the smooth skin.

“Y-Y/N… please…” You felt your groin jump with enthusiasm in hearing Mewtwo’s voice whimper out, longing for more of your touch.

“Relax, Mewtwo. We’re in no rush.” You told him, wanting to go at your own pace rather than going in head-on.

Mewtwo nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh as he gripped the sheets. You start your descent onto Mewtwo’s body, your hands sliding down to his chest before slowly and sensually slide their way down to his soft belly, before sliding them back up. Your heard Mewtwo whisper 

“Oh Arceus” under his breath, his back arching to your touch. It took every fiber of your being to keep yourself under control, and your dick is threatening to poke a hole through your boxers. But for now, he’s got to keep himself under control.

You continued to make your slow descent downwards, planting light kisses on Mewtwo’s chest and gently caressing his body in doing so. Eventually, your face came in level with Mewtwo’s stomach. 

With the legendary Pokémon’s belly in your field of vision, you can see the damage you have done to him with your cooking. Mewtwo has grown to have a bit of a belly. Once toned and slim now pooched out a only few inches. It’s was small, but somewhat noticeable that it’s added to his now plump figure.

Unable to stop the Cheshire grin from splitting your face, you cradled the small, plump belly in your hands. Mewtwo let a small moan escape his lips as your hands squeezed and massaged the softball of flesh. Licking your dry lips, continued to play with his pudge, hefting it up with your hands, feeling the weight of his plump belly before dropping it, watching it wobble and jiggle before settling. You then pressed your face into the genetic Pokémon’s soft belly, pressing light, feverish kisses onto the plush skin. Mewtwo squirmed at the pleasurable and ticklish of your lips relentlessly attack his belly.

“Mngh… Y/N. A-ah.” The genetic Pokémon covered his mouth in hopes of masking his moans but failing in doing so. You continued to plant kisses onto his soft, plushy belly, leaving bites in the process, highlighting the pink-purplish colors on his skin. Your kisses slowly trailed downwards to his lower stomach, till eventually… you reached his crotch.

“S-stop!” You felt your heart skip a beat at Mewtwo’s loud voice, forcing you to stop and lean back to look at him in concern.

“What is it, Mewtwo? Did I do something wrong?” You said worryingly. Was what too much for Mewtwo? Did you accidentally make him uncomfortable?

Mewtwo shook his head before he sat himself up, forcing you to completely get off of him. 

“N-no. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that…” he trailed off, not sure not he should properly word this. 

“…I thought it would best if I showed you my… my junk. Since I’m nullified down there.”

You started at him confusingly for a moment, before a chuckle bursts out of your mouth. “That’s what’s making you nervous? You don’t have to be shy in presenting your junk? It’s just me and you. I won’t judge.” You calmly said.

“And besides, what do you mean by your junk being ‘nullified’? You said, making an air quotation in doing so.

Mewtwo gave a somewhat offended look. “I mean that I keep my junk concealed using my psychic powers! What did you expect? I can’t just walk around with my junk swinging about all willy-nilly. It’ll make me look like a prude.”

You raised both hands, making a ‘backing off’ motion. “Okay, okay I get it. I didn’t mean to offend you and such. I just want to know, that’s all.”

Mewtwo let out a sigh. “I know. Sorry for my outburst. I guess I kind of ruined the mood.”

“No! You didn’t ruin the mood. You were just… defensive is all. As I said before, I don’t want to make uncomfortable into making the wrong move. I just want both of us to have a good time together. So please, open up to me.”

Mewtwo felt moved by words, his cheeks glowing pink as a smile formed on his lips. “Okay… I will. After all, I trust you.”

Closing his eyes, a purple glow begins to envelop Mewtwo’s body, causing you the cover your eyes due to the brightness of it. The glowing aura lasted for about a few seconds till finally, the bright aura dimmed, making it safe for you to unshielded your eyes. Soon after, a heavy blush burns your face and your clothed erection twitched at the sight of Mewtwo’s now uncovered junk.

The legendary is packing a heavy set of cock and balls. The member of the genetic Pokémon looks very humanoid. It is also very thick, standing erect with a light purple foreskin, veins running along the meat sword, complete with a healthy pink head on the tip. Underneath his thick cock is a set of heavy balls. The size of those nuts looks almost the same as a tennis ball. Like seriously, how was Mewtwo able to conceal that heavy package? Does he have some special powers that turn his junk invisible? Either than that, you’re impressed with the overall sight of it.

“Wow, Mewtwo. It’s just… how are you able to hide all that?” You asked the Pokémon.

The legendary Pokémon stayed silent as he stared at his lap. “I just do it to be civil is all. D-do you find it a little weird?”

“Oh no.” You told him. “I find perfect, hot even.”

You stepped forward, getting close to Mewtwo, as your hand hovered just above Mewtwo’s cock. You then looked at Mewtwo’s face, silently asking for permission to touch his most private area, to which he gives a nod back. 

“Go ahead… touch it.”

That was all the encouragement you needed. Your hand hovered down and gently wrapped your hand around Mewtwo’s thick cock. The genetic Pokémon let a quiet gasp, as hips twitched forward, accidentally thrusting into your hand.

“Sensitive, are you?” You said, letting out an amused chuckle.

Mewtwo didn’t anything, his face is burning red in embarrassment.

No need to feel embarrassed. It’s natural that you’re feeling this way.”

You gave Mewtwo’s dick a gentle squeeze to make your point. The genetic Pokémon’s red is still just as red, his eyes are tightly shut, almost like he’s holding something back. Looking down, you see that Mewtwo’s starting to become a dripping mess. With his meat sword throbbing in your hand, his urethra was leaking copious amounts of precum. A clear line of it dribbling down onto your hand, some dripping down to his balls, forming a little wet spot on the bed.

“You’re quite the productive one, aren’t you?” You commented. You’re not sure if Mewtwo heard that until he finally opened his eyes, looking down at himself. He almost seemed to be surprised by how turned on he was.

“Here. Let me help you make yourself more comfortable.” Letting go of his dick, you went forward and climbed yourself onto the bed, since your feet were starting to get tired from standing up.

“Back up.” You softly but firmly commanded. 

Getting the hint, Mewtwo repositioned himself, laying his back onto the bed frame, with the help of your pillows cushioning his upper torso. Crawling forward, you went between Mewtwo’s large thighs, now facing against the genetic Pokémon’s massive cock at last. With your heart racing in anticipation, you were unable to control yourself any longer and instead brought your tongue to where the base of his cock is. Your nose was invaded by the pungent scent of Mewtwo’s musk, getting a good whiff of the cock and balls. The smell was not intense, but it was enough to make you shiver in lust.

Shaking it off, you licked from the base, all the way to the tip, licking up every drop of precum that leaking out of him.

“Oh, Arceus.” The legendary Pokémon breathed out, shivering in pleasure as he felt your tongue circle around the sensitive head. “You sure you haven’t done this before?”

You shook your head. “I’m only doing what I know best. You’d probably be a little put off of me.”

“I… I’m not going to let you stop.”

“Good. Cause we’re just getting started. You ready?”

“Yes. I’m ready.”

You raised yourself slightly, as you take another look at what you’re dealing with. 

“Damn you’re big. I don’t even know where I should start.” You muttered/

Deciding to start small, you reached your hand down to gently cup his tennis ball-sized nuts in the fit of your palm. Mewtwo shuddered, letting out a quiet moan as you played around with his balls. Feeling the hefty weight, rolling it around, etc. With your other hand, you slowly jerked the genetic Pokémon’s large cock, feeling his heartbeat throb in your hand. Gently squeezing his dick again, you use your thumb to lightly rub around the sensitive head, making more precum flow out of his urethra more. Because Mewtwo was leaking so much of that clear fluid from his cock, it was used as a sort of lubricant. So, jerking off the genetic Pokémon was a lot smoother and more efficient. You slowly jerked your hand up and down on that thick cock, faint, lewd squelching noises emanating from your hand.

As your hand around Mewtwo’s cock is getting covered in pre, you eased up on him, reluctantly letting Mewtwo’s balls go from your grasp and look up at him. The Pokémon’s eyes were squeezed shut, his head tossed back over the mattress, but as you stopped, he looked down.

Seeing the burning lust in his eyes, you took that as permission to continue. You brought your face close to his crotch as you slowly ran your tongue up his length, taking deliberate pauses to watch the legendary Pokémon’s reactions. You lapped up at what you could when you reached at the tip again before descending back down, your hand still rubbing his shaft. You went up and down with your hand a few more times to the rhythm of Mewtwo’s quiet gasps and moans, getting his thick length all nice and wet. Each time you reached the head, you would taste whatever Mewtwo has leaked out, poking your tongue between the foreskin without pulling it down all the way. 

After a fair bit of treatment, Mewtwo’s cock was twitching enough to knock your tongue away. Now, it is time to get to the main event. Pulling your head back for a moment, you hold Mewtwo’s cock steady as you move forward and lowered your mouth on the head, a thin line of drool falling onto it as you were longer able to hold yourself back. You kissed the tip before parting your lips around him, sinking down over the head with a strangled moan. 

You paused for a moment to breathe through your nose. You know it’s your first-time giving head to a Pokémon. But you're determined to give Mewtwo the best night he’s ever had, even if you might damage your throat in the process. 

Resuming, your tongue ran over every millimeter that was in your mouth, the overall taste and feel of it sending quivers through your whole body. Mewtwo’s hands gripped the sheets tightly as you entered Mewtwo, sucking in another long breath through your nose.

Initial disbelief shown on your face, surprised that you actually had Mewtwo’s cock in your mouth, your jaw surprisingly is not in any pain. So, daringly, you started to take the thick shaft deeper into your mouth, lightly sucking and running your tongue around the shaft as best as you could. You went down until you can feel the tip touch the back of your throat then went back up until the barest amount sill went past your lips. Then, taking a deep breath, you pushed lower, feeling the head enter your throat as it twitched in pleasure. 

You held yourself there for a moment, getting used to the feeling of having something so deep in your mouth so that wouldn’t choke on it later. You still had some ways to go on the genetic Pokémon, and you’re not going to rest until you can take it to the base.

As you pulled and took your mouth off of his cock, you took the time to reach your hands down to your underwear and finally pull your cock free from its clothed prison, standing tall and proud. Also, a more audible noise escaped Mewtwo, making you hold back a laugh. You don’t know why but seeing a powerful Pokémon like Mewtwo be like this is kind of adorable.

You didn’t rest yourself for long, as you were already longing for more of his cock down your throat. Taking yet another breath, wrapped your mouth around his shaft as you slid lower, feeling your neck bulge a bit as your nose got closer and closer to Mewtwo’s stomach. You made it past the half-way point, then three=quarters, going down until you can swallow every last bit of them. Gag reflex be damned.

With the Pokémon’s thick shaft down your throat, pulled away with a loud gasp, coughing a bit as you try to catch your breath, meeting Mewtwo’s eyes again, who’s looking at you in disbelief.

“H-how are you able to do that?” He asked. 

I don’t know. I guess… I didn’t know I had it in me.” You answered uncertainly. 

Mewtwo gave you somewhat of a skeptical look, but you quickly shrugged it out.

That story is for another time. But for now, let’s continue, shall we?” 

Before Mewtwo could get another word in, you went back down on him. You started to suck on his length, feeling it go in and out of your throat, building a steady buy slow rhythm. Your cock is throbbing underneath you, tip oozing with precum as you desperately wanted to touch yourself while sucking Mewtwo’s cock. But… you hold yourself out. Instead, you use your free hand to steady yourself on Mewtwo’s body, rubbing his inner thigh. You feel the Pokémon tense even more when you touch that particular spot, actually feeling the individual muscles hidden beneath the soft, firm fat on your hand.

“Ohh… Y/N…” Mewtwo breathed out above you. Encouraged by the Pokémon’s moans, you started to go deeper with each head motion. The hand on his thigh quickly went up to Mewtwo’s belly for better leverage, as he grazed over the soft, plump skin. This caused you to let out a moan but was cut off immediately as Mewtwo’s cock cut off your airflow.

Needing to give your throat a break, you shifted your focus back onto the head, working your tongue over and around the tip. It was until then, Mewtwo finally spoke up.

“Y/N, I’m... oh Arceus…”

Hearing that, you came up from Mewtwo’s cock with a wet pop. You took your hand away from his belly and placed both hands on his thighs, rubbing them gently.

Mewtwo eyes popped open in confusion. “W-why did you stop?”

You gave the legendary Pokémon the smuggest look you can manage. “Just because that you’re getting close, doesn’t mean that should end so soon. I’m having way too fun into letting you finish if I am being honest.”

“Y/N please, don’t do this to me,” Mewtwo begged, his balls starting to feel heavy.

You didn’t listen to him, you instead took the head back into your mouth and popped it back out repeatedly, giving the base the lightest of touches with your fingertips. You then brought your head down and kissed down the length, your thumb teasing tip, getting drenched in pre.

“Please Y/N! I’m… I’m so close!”

You brought your head back up and looked off a moment as if considering it. Feeling a little ballsy, you touched your tongue on the tip, circling it around while your hand squeezed the base of the shaft. Mewtwo was now starting to sound like he’s running a marathon, his breathing all labored as sweat started dripping down his body. And at that moment, Mewtwo finally snapped. 

You let out a noise of confusion once felt a hand firmly placed upon your hand. Then, in a quick, swift motion, you felt your head being jammed to Mewtwo’s crotch, his cock sliding all the way down your throat. You tried to pull away, but the Pokémon’s grip was tight on your head. And with Mewtwo’s thick thighs wrapped around your form, you were pretty much locked in place.

Mewtwo squeezed his eyes shut and let out a moan that’ll probably wake up your Pokémon in the house. “I’m coming!”

With Mewtwo’s throbbing hard in your mouth, your eyes widened as the genetic Pokemon started to pump his load down your throat. Mewtwo hips bucked up into your mouth, as you himself on for as long as you could. With your movement restricted from Mewtwo’s grasp, your throat bobbed as you tried to swallow the thick, creamy spunk flowing into your mouth, and there’s so much of it!

But still, Mewtwo showed no signs of slowing down. He grunted as every rope of spunky semen left his system, proving that Mewtwo’s stamina is too much for you to handle. His cum filled your mouth faster than you could swallow until it started leaking around your lips. You did the best that you could to get as much as you can manage, but even so, a sizable amount of cum was left dripping out of your mouth, down Mewtwo’s shaft. How is he able to store all of that cum in those big balls of his!?

Finally, after what felt like an orgasm lasting for eternity, Mewtwo’s mind fogged over in bliss as his orgasm slowly came to an end. Mewtwo’s hold eased up, making you quickly back off of him as you swallowed a mouthful of his cum, trying to get your breath back. Mewtwo was panting, his erection pushing out few last beads of cum.

You cleared your throat and wiped off Mewtwo’s semen from your chin. “Jeez, Mewtwo! I didn’t think you would be this needy. Warn me next time would yo—” 

You trailed off, stopping mid-sentence as you looked up to Mewtwo’s face. The look that Mewtwo is giving you is… seductive, like a predator waiting to jump its prey.

With his breathing steady, Mewtwo cleared his throat before speaking. “Well, Y/N. You certainly know how to use your mouth. But now… I think I had enough of your teasing antics. Now it is MY turn to tease you.”

Before you can move, you felt your body stiffened, completely frozen as if something’s controlling you. You quickly realized that it is Mewtwo’s doing as from seeing the blue psychic aura coming from the Pokémon’s hand. He then slowly laid you down on the bed on your back, completely helpless as your untouched erection stood high and tall, oozing precum.

Mewtwo slowly began to crawl forward to your paralyzed form, almost like a cat, his tail swishing back and forth hypnotically, as if he’s ready to pounce on you. Eventually, he crawled on top of you, hands on either side of your head, giving you a teasing grin.

You can only stare up at him in shock, red-faced, not sure what to do or say. ‘What’s with the sudden change of behavior? Just before, Mewtwo was shy and nervous, and now he’s all dominant and seductive? Did you flip a switch inside of him because of your teasing and that he wanted to take the lead? Or is it something else…”

You felt your heart rate pick up as Mewtwo lowered his body onto yours, his face inches away from yours. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for what Mewtwo has in store for you. However, the genetic Pokémon simply didn’t do anything and instead amusingly watch you squirm and writhe underneath him. But he moved away from your face as he leaned back up into a kneeling position, his legs on either side of your body.

Sensing nothing, you stared up at the genetic Pokémon confusingly, wondered why he didn’t do anything to you.

“W-what’s wrong, Mewtwo? Why didn’t you do anything?”

Mewtwo lets out a soft chuckle. “Oh, I’m simply taking the satisfaction of watching you squirm. I still want to have my way with you. I want to break you apart bit by bit till you're begging for more.”

You choked down a moan, hips twitching as you felt Mewtwo brush along your lower stomach, getting dangerously close to your rock-hard cock before moving away. Mewtwo let out a pleased hum.

“But… since I’m feeling generous tonight, I’ll help you indulge in reliving your deepest, darkest fantasies. So, tell me Y/N, what do you wish for me to do?” Mewtwo said, crossing his arms as he gives you a half-lidded stare.

You swallowed a bit of saliva forming in your mouth. “W-well, Mewtwo. I… I want you to sit on me.”

The genetic Pokémon stared at you weirdly for a moment before letting out an amused chuckle. “Is that so? Hmph, not that surprising to be honest. I figured you were going to say that.”

You raised an eyebrow at the legendary Pokémon. “What do that you already know what I was going to say?”

Mewtwo rolled his eyes at you playing dumb. “Oh, come now! Don’t try and act all coy on me, Y/N. I know that you’ve been staring at my butt from time to time. Plus, I’ve read your mind, and let me just say, you have some rather… interesting fantasies to say the least.”

You felt a wave of embarrassment wash over your form, wishing that the bed would just swallow you whole. You should’ve known that Mewtwo would read your mind and look into your more… raunchy side of your kinky fantasies. He is a psychic Pokémon after all, so there’s no point in arguing. 

The genetic Pokémon watched your flustered state, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Hm. You humans can be weird sometimes. But alright, if that’s what you want, then I’ll be more than happy to oblige.”

After saying that, Mewtwo turned himself around, standing a little bit using his legs before planting them firmly on either side of your torso. His hands were on his hips, head held high in a more cocksure, curious pose before turning his head halfway to look at you.

“Ready, Y/N?”

You nodded eagerly, a large goofy smile plastered on your face as your dick gave a strong throb, profusely leaking precum.

Mewtwo gave you a sultry smile. “Remember to tap if you need air. But, judging from the look on your face, I’m guessing you don’t need a warning for that now, hm?”

Mewtwo then whipped his tail at you, brushing past your cheek just barely, causing you to flinch.

“Hey! Watch iii—” You opened your mouth, impulsively telling Mewtwo to be careful in swinging that thick tail of his. 

But those words died in your mouth as a far- rounder shadow loomed over you. Mewtwo smirked over his shoulder as he slowly begins to sway and roll his hips, gyrating his crotch as his tail lightly flopped about, making Mewtwo let out a soft hum of contentment.

Meanwhile, you only stared at the large shadow, hypnotized by the Pokémon’s shapely, plump rump as it bounced, wobbled, and swayed side to side to each movement he makes. The grayish-purple spectral surface of Mewtwo’s skin was shining a bit from the lighting of the bedroom, making it all the more mesmerizing. It also gave way to a little bit of purple hidden underneath Mewtwo’s tail and the deep cleft of the Pokémon’s titanic ass. It looked a lot bigger up-close, hovering above your eyes like two giant moons, and you’re more than ready for them to descend and bury you under the pillowy mass.

“Go ahead, Y/N.” Mewtwo’s voice rang out, his tone dropping an octave, shivering pleasant shivers down your spine.

“Take a nice, long, look at it. Soon, your face will be enveloped between my cheeks. Feeling them press against your face, smothering you, giving you little to no breathing room other than my scent. All of your face will sink…”

Mewtwo reached both hands behind him spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his tail hole, the puffy anus winking and flexing at you.

“Right. Here.”

Mewtwo then let go of his cheeks, making them smack together with a soft ‘plap’ sound, rippling like water before settling.

You still can’t believe that Mewtwo’s talking to you like this. Hearing the Pokémon tease you while showing off his plump, bubble butt to you, made you feel overwhelmed. Watching the legendary Pokémon wiggle that perfect ass right over your face was enough to get you to bite your lip, your cheeks blazing red, and left feeling hot and bothered beneath the Pokémon. 

“P-please… quit teasing me and get on with it.”

Mewtwo cackled to himself, looking down at you as he rolled his eyes playfully at you and grinned at the sight of your ‘distressed’ state.

“Alright, alright fine. I had my fun in teasing you. I think it’s about I use your face as a cushion to rest myself.”

With that, Mewtwo spread his cheeks apart, showing you that puckered tail hole once again before he slowly starts to descend towards your face. Your heart was racing, beating out of your chest as your field of vision was eclipsed by that gigantic ass, casing you in darkness. But, just as you about to get your wish, Mewtwo suddenly stopped, dangling his booty just inches away from your face. Your mouth went dry as you saw that pucker of his wink and flex teasingly in front of your eyes. You can also feel his body heat radiating off of those two buns.

“Take a nice, deep breath, Y/N. You’re going to need it.” Mewtwo said, getting his last moment of teasing you.

“C’mon!” You frustratingly said, digging your fingers into the bed, desperate to feel that pudgy softness in all it’s glory. 

Mewtwo laughed at your dismay. “Okay, okay. Geez…” Mewtwo relented.

Then, all of the Pokémon’s weight came crashing down upon you. Letting go of his cheeks, your face was wedged between those soft buns, feeling the weight of them being pressed down against your head, how that soft, plush booty perfectly contours around your face.

Because of the softness that is Mewtwo’s body and the mattress below you made it surprisingly comfortable for you. Although, with your head deeply compressed between the Pokémon’s cheeks, you had a bit of trouble breathing through your mouth. The masculine scent that was coming off from Mewtwo was enough to make your head swim, forgetting any other discomforts you have. You inhaled the tantalizing scent through your nose, sucking the Pokémon’s pungent musk straight into your lungs. It’s not strong, but it was heavy and rich, making your body tingle enticingly from the spicy scent. There was no way you can get your face away from his puckered hole, not that you had any intentions in doing so.

The tip of your nose was lightly cradled by the concave surface of Mewtwo’s puffy anus, feeling every flex and quiver, almost like it’s giving a kiss on your nose. The smell emanating from his hole wasn’t bad per se. You find it rather… intoxicating. You find yourself breathing it in more deeply, sucking more of that tainted air into your body again, causing your chest to tighten. Also, you felt something heavy rest against your chest, which you assume would be Mewtwo’s heavy balls. As you try to press your face against the flexing pucker, the Pokémon would let out a pleased hum, as he would playfully wiggle his ass down on your face, trying to work face even deeper into the crack.

“You doing okay down there? Is being under me everything you could’ve dreamed of, Y/N?”

“Mph! Mmmmm…” A muffled moan of bliss was the only response you can give to Mewtwo as you were completely enraptured by the Pokémon’s cheeks. Luckily for Mewtwo, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. Feeling you shiver, tense, and whimper out of complete arousal for his backside makes it all the more exciting for him.

Another moan rippled through his cheeks, and Mewtwo couldn’t help but notice your rock-hard, untouched erection, leaking copious amount of precum.

“What’s that? You want me to take care of your little problem to have down there?” Mewtwo giggled, playfully mocking you.

“In due time, Y/N. In due time. But now…”

Mewtwo lifted his ass off your face, giving you more than enough time to breathe in the fresh air, his ass hovering over your face once again.

“Why don’t you start by putting your mouth to good use, hm?”

Mewtwo brought his weight back down onto you, your yelp muffled by the soft, pillowy cheeks. Instead of Mewtwo’s pucker landing on your nose, it is now pressed down against your mouth, kissing you squarely on the lips. You tried to move your head, but you were completely stuck under the weight of Mewtwo’s ass. Plus, every time you shift your head, Mewtwo would moan as press you down harder. This is exactly what Mewtwo wanted to give you, and there’s no use in trying to fight it. 

Every time you move your lips, the Pokémon would flex his pucker with it, keeping your lips constantly locked. The taste, as much as his scent, tingled your lips as it puts you into a submissive haze. As much as you wanted to huff the Pokémon’s tail hole, you desperately wanted you to taste that sinful hole, let it burn into your tastebuds for as long as you can remember. So, your tongue crept out between your lips to gently swipe at the edge of Mewtwo’s pucker. From that simple touch of your tongue, your mouth was washed with a thick, potent earthy taste from the tail hole, making you hungry for more.

“Mmnnn. That’s it, Y/N. Get in there.” Mewtwo groaned as he leaned back more, relaxing his body on your face.

The wrinkled, puffy anus relax and opened up, quivering as the tip of your tongue moved closer to its gaping interior. By now, you were completely submissive to Mewtwo’s ass. With him in control, you’re putty in his hands. 

Mewtwo shivered, rolling his hips forward and back, grinding into lips, nose, and chin. Because of your soft, rounded face being slipped perfectly between his cheeks, his sweat made the gliding less painful and more pleasurable for both of you. The Pokémon’s thick cock stood tall and erect as if that orgasm from before wasn’t enough for him. His balls continued to roll across your flat chest, but he stopped a bit once he felt weak fingers gripped his thighs tightly. Mewtwo chuckled to himself as to what you’re trying to do. You were trying to pull him closer to you as if you’re afraid he might leave. Well, your whole head is submerged under Mewtwo’s ass, so it’d be pointless in doing so.

Meanwhile, you’re basically in ass heaven. You pressed your lips deep into the wrinkled flesh of the Pokémon’s ass, pushing and pulling against it in equal strength. You haven’t felt this… passion, this burning heat, this intense lust inside you since, ever. You’ve never made out with someone this passionately before, especially with a Pokémon’s asshole. But, since you and Mewtwo are lovers and he's enjoying the tender treatment you’re giving him, you going to give him what he deserved, every last bit of it. It doesn’t matter what’s right and what’s wrong. This is just between you and Mewtwo, and there isn’t anything that could go wrong with that.

You continued to swipe your tongue at the puffy butthole, lavishing it with your saliva as your taste buds were flooded with the deep, earthy taste of raw musk. Because of relentless lashing, the Pokémon’s butthole would continuously wink at you, opening up to you before clenching down tight. When the puffy ring was at its tightest, you would use your tongue to rim at the outer edges of the hole in wide circles. The constant stimulation you’re giving to Mewtwo made him shudder and moan, biting his lip as his cock was leaking precum like a faucet. Each time Mewtwo’s hole clench and unclench, you would get closer and closer to reaching the Pokémon gaping insides hidden within. You can feel the heat of his body burn on your tongue as you teasingly run your tongue around the inside edge of his puckered hole. Then, when the hole was relaxed and open, you took that chance to drill your tongue deep inside the Pokémon’s hole as far as you could.

Mewtwo let out a loud gasp, his body trembling as your tongue rubbed along his sensitive inner walls, drinking up that raw, masculine flavor.

“Damn it. I don’t if I can last much longer if this keeps up.” Mewtwo quietly muttered to himself, but soon let out a hot moan, his back arching as your tongue brushed against a particular spot deep inside his inner walls.

He then turned his attention back to your untouched cock, and a sly grin formed on his lips.

‘I know I said that I should be taking my sweet time with Y/N. But screw it! I can’t let Y/N do all the work while I’m doing nothing.’

As you continued to deeply rim Mewtwo’s hole, you let out a moan, which is muffled by Mewtwo’s bubbly ass, as you felt something warm wrapped firmly around your dick. Above him, Mewtwo chuckled as he watched your hips buck at the unexpected touch.

“Sorry, Y/N. Now’s it’s my turn to play.” Mewtwo purred, giving your dick a nice firm squeeze, leaking steady amounts of precum onto his hand.

The Pokémon licked his lips he slowly moved his hand up and down, coating your dick with your precum as a sort of lube, faint lewd wet noises emanating from his hand. He did the same thing you did to him regarding your teasing antics. He rubbed his thumb around the sensitive head, profusely slowed his hand movements to feel your cock throb profusely in his hand, giving gentle squeezes to your dick, etc.

You squirmed and writhed under Mewtwo’s touch, the suffocating weight and of Mewtwo’s body sweltering you as you feel your orgasm approaching fast. Your tongue felt like it was on fire, Mewtwo’s rippling hole clenching down on you twice a second, squeezing and rubbing all around you. With your heart beating a mile a minute a pressure growing stronger and stronger in your crotch, your balls churning and tightening, your orgasm imminent. With the dam close to breaking, you tightly shut your eyes, letting out a loud cry as you bucked your hips into the air. 

But, to your surprise, your orgasm didn’t come. Also, the hand that was rubbing your crotch was gone and you’re left with nothing but air.

Mewtwo, looking satisfied with your denial, leaned forward and rose to his feet, dragging that soft, muscular pucker across the surface of your tongue before coming off with a wet ‘pop’. Light and fresh air begin to re-enter your body, which left you feeling strangely cold now. You felt your head spinning, vision blurry for a moment before slowly readjusting. With the eyesight becoming more clearer and your dizziness slowly fading, you see Mewtwo still squatting a foot above you, his thick tail flagging behind him, as his pucker winked it’s thanks to your ‘lavishing’ treatment. It was wet and shiny, judging from the lighting from your bedroom lamp, drenched in your saliva from your mouth. Just looking at it, watching it clench and unclench in front of your eyes, giving your denied cock a painful throb, making you wince as you start to feel a dull ache in your balls. 

You still can’t believe that Mewtwo blue-balled you while enjoying eating Mewtwo’s ass out. What’s his purpose for making you denied of having sweet release?

With your breathing stable, Mewtwo reluctantly moved away from your laid-down form, giving you a chance to sit yourself up from the bed. You glared at Mewtwo who’s giving a cheeky grin at you, acting like he’s done nothing wrong.

“What the hell, Mewtwo? Why did you deny me from my sweet release?” 

Mewtwo only chuckled at your dismay of getting blue-balled.

Oh, come now. You know I had to get back at you for teasing me from _my_ sweet release. And besides, I did you a favor. I want to keep your stamina for what’s about to come next.”

You perk up, knowing full well what he’s saying. “You mean…”

Yes, that. Based on my limited knowledge of humans, when two people love each other so much, they engage in a thing called ‘intercourse’. Am I right?”

“Well, yeah.” You said, not sure what to say to that.

“So, now that were lovers of some sort, how about we go all the way tonight, Y/N?” 

You immediately gave Mewtwo a nod. “Sure. I want to give you the best experience when it comes to intimacy, after all.”

Mewtwo gave a warm smile at you. “Great! It shouldn’t be any problem now that you gave special attention to my backside, thanks to me for reliving your fantasies. Speaking of which…” Mewtwo sat crossed-legged, leaning forward as held his head in his hands, giving you a teasing grin.

“You sure you haven’t done this before? The way that you used your tongue on me down there was really something. You know that?”

“S-shut up! I was… I was just really into it. That’s all.” You said, cheeks blazing red, surprised that you didn’t stutter over your words.

Mewtwo gave a shit-eating grin at you, not believing your words at all. “Sure, sure. Anyways, are you ready to go through this?”

You shyly gave him a nod in reply. “Good. Now…”

Mewtwo backed himself up, putting his arms behind his head as he laid himself down on his back. He then lifted and spread his legs apart, presenting himself to you, his tail hole winking at you invitingly.

“…Why don’t give this Pokémon a hands-on demonstration on how humans mate?” Mewtwo said, his voice dipping lower, almost as if he’s growling. 

He gives you the bedroom eyes, taking a hand from behind his head to make a beckoning motion for you to come closer to him, licking his lips in doing so. You swallow down some saliva, dick throbbing at the rather… provocative sight Mewtwo’s giving you. Taking the invitation, you quickly took off your shirt and tossed it to the side, slowly making your way towards the Pokémon, hearting beating of your chest.

But as you closed in on the Pokémon, a thought came up in your head, making the genetic Pokémon look at you in confusion

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Mewtwo said, dropping his demeanor to look at you with a bit of concern.

“Sorry, just… give me a sec. I’m gonna get something.”

Mewtwo watched you confusingly, putting his legs back down as you got off the bed and went inside your bedroom drawer. He then raised an eyebrow as you pull out a bottle from the drawer before heading back on the bed.

“Y/N? What’s that you’re holding in your hand?”

“Baby oil. Why?”

“Well, what are you going to do with it?”

“To help prepare you. Make things easier for both of us.”

You popped open the cap and poured a healthy dose of baby oil onto your hand. You then rubbed your hands to get your hands more slick and slippery, coating them in the lubricant. With the hands all coated up in oil, you went between Mewtwo’s legs and kindly moved his tail to the side, making him shiver from how cold your hands are now that they're covered in baby oil.

“Alright, Mewtwo. I’m going to start prepping you for this. So, I need you to relax for me, okay?” You calmy said.

Mewtwo gave a silent nod as he relaxes his body. “Okay. Please be gentle.”

You gave Mewtwo a warm smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

You leaned down a bit and ran a digit along his ass-crack, making him tense up again with a quiet gasp.

“Cold!” Mewtwo exclaimed.

You playfully roll your eyes at the Pokémon. “Yes, I know my fingers are cold, that’s the point of this. So please, try to relax if we’re going to do this.”

Mewtwo took a deep breath in and exhaled. “Okay, I trust you.”

You gave him a silent nod, as continued where you last left off. You guess that Mewtwo’s was afraid that you might accidentally scratch him when fingering him. But you made sure to cut your fingernails before this whole thing even happened, so there shouldn’t be any problems moving forward.

Your digit slid along Mewtwo’s taint, pressing against the Pokémon’s puffy anus, slowly pushing inside it. Mewtwo winced a bit as he let out a silent hiss, clenching around your instinct on instinct.

“Easy now.” You softly said. “I’m right here.”

Mewtwo was gripping the sheets as you patiently wait for his body to relax, and for him to ease up on your finger. Eventually, the Pokémon’s begins to relax, letting you continue. You were far gentler this time, slowly pushing a finger inside his tight, asshole as you softly praised Mewtwo.

“That’s it.” You softly said, working your finger in-and-out of the Pokémon’s tight rump. “You’re doing great. Just listen to my voice.”

The genetic Pokémon tried to hold it in, but he couldn’t suppress the quiet moans escaping his lips. It was uncomfortable at first, but it’s not as bad as he thought it was. I mean, the saliva from your rimming session made it easier to maneuver your fingers inside Mewtwo’s tail hole.

After a few minutes, your finger made his insides clench and relax from the pleasant sensation, his cock throbbing each time it sunk inside and pressed against his prostate. He soon found himself to be pushing more to your fingers, rocking himself back and forth, his cock dribbling precum onto his belly, as you tried to work the digit dipper inside him

“Hmm.” You hummed. “Starting to enjoy it now are you/”

All Mewtwo could do was nod meekly.

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” You said with a wink. “Now, let’s make it two, shall we?”

Taking your finger out his butthole, you slipped another digit inside his tail hole. Mewtwo clenched on instinct, the pressure was insistent but not forceful, prodding against his asshole as your fingers try to fit inside.

“Ohh… Mmnn…” The Pokémon whimpered out as one particularly assertive prod forced his anus to quiver then relax. He felt yours slip inside, all slippery and hot, plugging him full of their supple size.

“Arceus, Y/N. That feels amazing.” He breathily said, making you let out a soft hum in reply.

You continued to finger Mewtwo, scissoring his inner walls, pushing your fingers so far inside till you reach your knuckle, etc. Eventually, the pressure that was rippling through the Pokémon’s bowels became so intense, his cock felt like it going to explode, twitching and throbbing as another orgasm was coming fast. Just as he was about to cum, you withdrew his fingers from his ass and cleaned your hand off, using the tissue papers left on the nightstand.

“Why did you stop?” He said in dismay, as he felt his orgasm fade away.

You throw the used tissue paper into the garbage can before looking at you. 

“I think you’re ready.”

“Ready?”

“For the real thing.”

You can sense Mewtwo’s nervousness as you got between his legs again.

‘Don’t worry. I’ll be going nice and slow. Then, if you’re comfortable, we’ll go at your own pace.”

“Okay.” Mewtwo breathed out.

You grinned and squeezed his rump. “You’re in good hands.” 

You lift Mewtwo’s leg up and over your shoulder for better leverage. You then used your other hand to reach down and fumble with your erect cock. Mewtwo felt the tip of your cock lightly graze against his asshole, poking and rubbing around it. He braced, gripping the sheets tightly to what’s about to come next.

He winced, feeling your dick push against his anus, slowly pushing in. Suddenly, Mewtwo reached his hand out, catching you by surprise as he grabbed and pulled you closer to him, wanting some close-contact comfort.

You stopped what you’re doing and looked at the genetic Pokémon. “What’s the matter, Mewtwo.” You said worriedly

Mewtwo let out a breath through his nose. “I want you close to me, is all.” He murmured, blushing.

Your expression softened at his demeanor. “There’s nothing to worry about.” You said in that soft, soothing tone of yours, reaching your hand up to place it on Mewtwo’s cheek. “I’ll make sure you enjoy every second of this. I promise.”

Mewtwo shook his head. “It’s not that! It’s just…” He trailed off.

You chuckled softly, tilting his chin up so your gazes met. “I told you, there’s nothing to about. What happened to the dominating demeanor you have before? Do you not trust me?”

Mewtwo nodded his head. “Yeah. I do.”

“Then say it like you mean it.”

Mewtwo looked up and gave a stern look. “I trust you! And I want… I want you i-inside me.” He said, cheeks blazing red

Even though he felt dirty after saying that last part, he meant it. He wanted you, all of you, and he couldn’t oppose his powerful urges.

“That’s what I like to hear!” you proudly said, rubbing his head and pulling him close. 

“This is between you and me, alright? So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.”

Mewtwo nodded and wrapped an arm around your neck, lying his head against yours, closing his eyes. He is about you get fucked by you, a human no less, all for the first time. There’s no turning back from this, and yet he shivers with excitement at thought of it.

Leaning back a bit, you positioned your dick to slide between the Pokémon’s ass cheeks. Mewtwo couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as he felt your throbbing mass rub against his skin, smearing precum. Then, with the tip of your cock gently poking against his loosened pucker, you slowly pushed yourself inside him.

Mewtwo felt the tip of your member push against his tail hole, tensing the sphincter shut and trying to keep himself from crying out. Being careful, you supported the base of your cock as you slowly sunk yourself inside the Pokémon, his face screwed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Argh!” The Pokémon grunted, his grip on you tightening a bit.

“It’s okay. You can do it.” You murmured into his neck.

While it hurts a bit, it’s not as bad as he thinks it is. He felt your length stretch him apart, your glans spreading his anus, slowly pushing inside. The Pokémon’s hands balled into fists, as the pressure kept building and building until his vision flared up a bit.

“You’re doing great.” You breathily said. “You’re almost there.”

Mewtwo moaned out, feeling your cock plunge itself deep into his bowels, the firm heat radiating out against his belly. It felt like hours to him sinking to your slick pole of flesh. The Pokémon grimaced and arched his back, relaxing his sphincter and just let himself take it. With his anus stretched to fit the size of your cock, he let out a yelp as his bubbly behind was slapped against your lap.

“Hah… Well done. You took the entire thing.” 

The genetic Pokémon felt himself shiver when he heard your tired breathy voice. 

You were nice enough to let Mewtwo adjust to the feeling of having your cock plunged deep inside him. After a minute or two, Mewtwo’s finally spoke up.

“You can move…”

To which you did. With a soft grunt, you began to thrust forward, rocking the Pokémon a bit. You were being gentle as you could, making Mewtwo whimper as your cock pulled back and sunk inside him, your crotch slapping against Mewtwo’s buttocks, causing it to faintly ripple from each impact. 

You fucked him nice and slow, grinding your cock deep inside the Pokémon’s bowels. Mewtwo moaned, feeling your length slide in and out of him with ease. Mewtwo held you close as you continued to thrust into him, trying to keep himself from moaning in pleasure. The Pokémon’s eyes fluttered down to his cock, throbbing rubbing at your stomach, dribbling precum all over your skin. Suddenly, you paused your movement, pulling your cock from Mewtwo’s asshole till only the tip remains, teasingly pressing into the loosened pucker.

“How are you holding there, Mewtwo?” you groaned into the Pokémon’s ear.

Mewtwo closed his and slowly nodded, wanting more of your throbbing meat back inside him. “Y-yes. I’m doing fine.”

“Good. Now…” You flashed him a wicked grin. “…Ready to continue?”

“Please…”

As the word left his mouth, you chuckled, plunging back inside the Pokémon’s asshole. Mewtwo cried out as you start to pound his body, feeling every inch of your shaft sink into his tight, over-stuffed rectum.

Mewtwo started to move up and down on the bed, his eyes become glazed as the slapping sound of your crotch hitting Mewtwo’s buttocks fills the bedroom. Mewtwo threw his head back onto the bed, trying to maintain composure in-between your thrusts. But, after a few more thrusts, Mewtwo weakly spoke up.

“Faster…”

“Hm?” you said, slowing your thrusts down to hear him better.

“Please, go faster…” Mewtwo moaned out, his body tinging in pleasure.

Hearing this, you’ve increased the speed of your thrusts, grunting as you fuck the Pokémon between your legs. Mewtwo pulled you down to his chest, his thighs wrapped around your waist to prevent you from moving away. Mewtwo whimpered and moaned, his eyes starting to water as he kept clenching around your cock. He never felt this good in his entire lie and he wanted it to end. 

You and Mewtwo’s body is dripping in sweat, the Pokémon’s started to feel light-headed from the sheer intensity of this passionate intercourse. He can smell your scent all over him, rolling your hips and pushing your cock deep inside the Pokémon’s tender asshole, the rim of his tail hole squelching wetly. Mewtwo could hardly breathe, much less think with all that, meaty cock plowing through him, his face screwed up in intense pleasure.

At this point, Mewtwo was fully entranced by your soft, dominant, lovemaking skills that he can only lie there and take it, staring cross-eyed up at his lover as he held you close to him, getting fucked in every sense of the word. He hears your breathing growing heavier, your cock throbbing profusely inside him, a sign that our orgasm is imminent. The thought of you cumming inside of him caused an electric jolt to run through his body, his cock throbbing between his legs, rubbing against your belly. Just when he thought he couldn’t take another second of you pounding against his prostate hard and fast, you craned your head and panted in his ear.

“Mewtwo. I…I’m gonna…” you trailed off, feeling the growing pressure in your lion getting bigger and bigger.

Mewtwo can also feel his orgasm coming close, his anus clamping down around your cock repeatedly, as muscular contractions send bursts of searing hot pleasure coursing up his spine.

“Me… me too. I-I’m gonna…”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence as he arches his back, crying out as his orgasm plowed through him like a truck. He felt his dick twitch as he came hard on the spot, his prostate pulsing as he shot his milky load all over your belly and the sheets beneath him. It was a release not like any other than he experienced before, it was intense and lasted long. His tail hole spasmed around your member, pulling it deeper inside him and begging for your warm, creamy seed to rush inside him. And he didn’t have to wait long.

After a couple more thrusts, you let out a loud gasp, pushing your face into Mewtwo’s chest as your cock throbbing thickly inside Mewtwo’s tail hole before spurting out semen inside his rectum. You shuddered at groaned as you emptied your balls deep inside the Pokémon. 

Mewtwo whimpered and moaned, feeling your orgasm squirt inside his gut. His belly felt warm and full, his body shuddering in ecstasy.

Finally, after what it seems like forever, your orgasm ceased, flopping yourself on Mewtwo’s body as Pokémon held you close, as the both of you recovered in silence, panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

“That… that was amazing, Y/N. Just, wow.” You chuckled gently in his ear before giving a light kiss on his cheek.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

The both of you sat in silence for a few minutes, holding each other close to your bodies as you both ride out the afterglow, listening to each other heartbeats. After a few moments of cuddling, you pulled your body up.

Alright, I’m going to pull now, okay?”

Mewtwo gave a nod in reply.

With Mewtwo unwrapping his arms and thighs around your form, you pulled your cock from the Pokémon’s tail hole with a wet slurp. Mewtwo eyes widened a bit as he felt your mass leave his body, biting his lip as your length slipped out and slapped against the inside of his thighs, the tip still dribbling cum.

With nothing left to hold in anymore, Mewtwo’s bowels relaxed, his sphincter muscles quivering as your spent cum oozed from his stretched-out anus and onto the bedsheets. The Pokémon let out a breathy sigh as he felt your creamy white jizz spill down between his legs before managing to stop the flow. He puckered his anus and covered it using his hand to keep all that warm, gooey heat inside to prevent himself from making any more mess.

Smiling at seeing Mewtwo all splayed out leaking his seed, you tiredly flopped face-first onto the bed, and pulled the Pokémon close to you, spooning him. Mewtwo turned to your side and snuggled close to your warm body, shivering from head to toe from the amazing experience he just had. It was amazing, and he never wanted this moment to end.

After cuddling for a little bit, you tangled yourself and got up from the bed, giving the Pokémon a soft, warm grin, holding out a welcoming hand.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Mewtwo returned your offer with an exhausted smile and accepted the offer, reaching out and grabbing your hand.

* * *

Both of you went straight to the bathroom to clean up the dried cum left on your bodies. You changed into some new nightclothes and helped Mewtwo dislodge some of the leftover cum he had in his anus. Once the both of you are all nice and cleaned up, you tell the Pokémon to head back to the bedroom while you checked up on the Pokémon downstairs, to which Mewtwo complied.

As you quietly went down the stairs and snuck into your living room to check inside your bag to see if any of your Pokémon are awake and have gotten out of their Poke Balls. You breathe a sigh of relief to see all of your Pokémon are asleep and inside of their Poke Balls. Thank Arceus that none of your team members heard all of the commotion going on upstairs or else you’ll never hear to the end of it.

Quietly sneaking into the kitchen to snatch a few wads of paper towels, you swiftly went up the upstairs and head back into the bedroom where Mewtwo is waiting. The Pokémon watched as you cleaned up the cum stains left on the sheets, before throwing the paper towels in the trash. Sure, it’s going to be a little bit crusty, but you’re too exhausted to change the sheets after what you did. So, you make a mental note to change your sheets tomorrow.

Turning off your bedroom lamp, you and Mewtwo quickly got under the covers, holding each other close, as you give a gentle smooch on his lips, to which Mewtwo happily nuzzled his head against your cheek.

“I love you so much, Y/N. Promise me that you’ll always stay by my side.”

You tenderly stroked Mewtwo’s cheek. “I will, Mewtwo. I will.”

After cuddling close to each other for a few minutes, both of you fell asleep in each other arms, with a smile on their faces.

Who knows what life would be like being in a relationship with a legendary Pokémon now that you formed a bond that can’t be broken?

As your journey comes to an end…

THE END


End file.
